Decisions (3)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Kanan decides to abandon Ezra for the kid's sake, but the results are quite the opposite... (Third story of the tetra logy:"Secrets Of Heroes").
1. Prisioner

Decisions

Cap.1 – Prisoner.

Every day, the crew of the Ghost had a smile in their faces when Ezra was at their side. The kid had that gift. Even when the Empire chased them, the kid could make the darkest times to a bright time.

But the last couple of weeks, those days hadn't been so happy.

The kid had been obligated to lay on his master's bed all day long thanks to the injure that his older brother caused him weeks ago, turning the padawan in a bad mood, and in effect, the other crew members felt pity for the kid, even Chopper felt bad.

Every day was the same routine: Hera prepared breakfast for the crew and gave Kanan a separated tray of food for Ezra, with a scanner besides it. The Jedi gave the kid the food and scanned him to determine if the kid could stand up or stay on bed.

And that day wasn't exception.

The Twi'lek made breakfast and gave Kanan a tray with food for Ezra. The Jedi came in his cabin and saw his padawan reading a book.

"Good morning" greeted the kid without lifting his head of his book.

"Hi, how do you feel?" asked Kanan.

"Good" answered the padawan.

The Jedi gave him the food and began to scan him.

"What are you reading?" asked his master trying to bring a little bit of conversation.

"I'm trying to learn how to speak with Chopper, I'm tired of him making fun of me at my back" said Ezra while he took a bite of his cereal.

The scan's noise advised that the diagnostic was done, and the padawan listened carefully. He couldn't wait to stand up, that way he could return to paint with Sabine, to make pranks with Zeb and Chopper, to learn how to fly the Specter, go to the missions, and his favorite activity: Train with his master.

But the scanner announced all the opposite.

"I'm sorry, not yet" said Kanan sadly.

"But I been weeks lying in here, almost a month!" complained the kid.

"I know, but until that scar doesn't close completely, we can not do much about it" said the Jedi.

"But…" tried to complain the padawan.

"Ezra" snapped his master.

Both of them looked to each other's eyes with a little bit of anger.

"Fine" said Ezra accepting the defeat.

"I'm sorry" apologized Kanan.

The padawan ignored him and returned to his book while his master leaved the cabin.

It wasn't fair.

He had been the last couple of weeks lying in bed thanks, unable to help in something. He wanted to stand up and go help the others; he was only making them loose resources and time…

After a while, Ezra's comm. Turned on and.

"Attention Specters, everyone go to the command room, now" ordered Kanan, when he felt that he was forgetting something "Except for you Specter 6"

All of the crew (except for Ezra) obeyed the Jedi and went to the command room.

" _I wonder what is this reunion about…"_ thought the kid.

He wanted to know of what the reunion was about, but he couldn't stand up, and if they caught him being up he would be in serious problems… But the curiosity was too much.

The padawan decided to took the risk, so he stood up and climbed to the top bunk so he could enter to the duct. He forced the locks with his wrench, and he entered to it. Soon, he began to crawl to the command room.

When he arrived, he heard Sabine's voice talking:

"Let me see if I understood: Zeb and I cause the diversion while you and Hera go and steal the shields, but who will give you the access?" asked the Mandalorian.

"She's right Kanan. Ahsoka told you to don't use the Force that much to keep a low profile, so you can't force the secures with the Force. Chopper can't do it because he has to stay in the ship when the chaos starts. If we only had the kid, he could go through the vents…" pointed Zeb, looking at Hera with a complicity look.

"Maybe is not a bad idea…" said the pilot.

"No, no, no, NO!" denied the Jedi qhen he realized what Zeb was telling: The Lasat wanted to put Ezra in the mission, so he could open the door…

"Kanan, we don't have another option. We need those shields, the fleet depends of us" said Hera.

The Jedi thought about it for a second.

"Fine…" agreed Kanan.

" _Yes!"_ thought the padawan when he heard that.

"I'll go to tell him" said the Jedi while he went to his cabin.

" _Karabast!"_ thought the kid while he crawled back to his master's cabin.

There's no way he could get there before his master, he needed to stop him…

Stop him.

Ezra imagined the door's lock closing unable to be opened.

Almost at the instant, he heard how his master knocked the door, trying to open it.

"Ezra? Hey kid, open the door" asked Kanan, thinking that his padawan was mad at him.

The padawan got down of the duct and lied down on the bed. When he was in the bed, he turned around facing the wall and stopped focusing on the door, letting his master come.

"Ezra?" asked the Jedi, checking if the kid was asleep.

"Kanan? What's wrong?" asked the padawan with a fake yawn.

"Well, we need you for a mission, but you don't have to do it if you don't…" said his master.

"Count me in. What do you need me to do?" asked Ezra.

"You'll see: We need to steal a military grade shields in Ramblek's platforms. Zeb and Sabine will cause a diversion, giving you a few minutes of advantage, you enter to the vents, go to the bay 34 and open the door for us. Simple" explained the Jedi.

"Count me in" repeated the kid.

Kanan sighed. What would happen if his padawan got injured? And what if the Sith Lord arrived? It was more likely that he could capture Ezra, and he was already injured… In this moment his padawan was to weak and defenseless…

But it was the only option.

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **The new story arrived! (nah, really?)**

 **I'm so happy to begin, so, you know the basics:**

 **Have me patience, I'm not from the USA so my English is not perfect.**

 **If you haven't read my last stories "Alone Again" or "Smuggler" you'll not understand of what I'm talking about…**

 **Now, I want to share you a thought…**

 **Remember in "Star Wars Rebels" episode 6? (breaking ranks)**

 **Well, remember Zare Leonis, he revealed that he had a sister, named Dhara…**

 **Here's my theory, what if Sabine was his sister? Because see:**

 **1-. Zare says that his sister disappeared of the academy, right? Sabine escaped of the academy and became a rebel. In episode 6, when she saw Zare, didn't recognize him because she had to escape, and Zare didn't recognize his sister because of her rebel style.**

 **2-. Look at Zare's eyes. The color of his eyes are like a brown – amber tone, same as Sabine, this means Sabine's natural color hair is brown same as Zare's…**

 **3-. Maybe the explosive artist that all of us know keep a secret. Maybe she's not a Wren and she's a Leonis. She changes her name after being part of the Empire because she was ashamed to be with the Empire, and her complete name is Sabine Dhara Leonis.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **I'll make a Fic about this soon… I guess.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	2. Sacrifice

**Cap. 2 – Sacrifice.**

"It was about time kid" mocked Zeb when he saw Ezra walking to the platform.

"Everyone is ready?" asked Hera.

"Yes" answered everyone at unison.

"Ok; Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, be careful" said Kanan.

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Ezra with confident.

"You really want us to tell you? 'Cause there's a lot of things that could go wrong" answered Sabine.

The padawan stayed there thinking when they heard the ship was landing.

"Chop, keep the engine running" ordered Hera through her comm., and in response she earned some grumbles from the droid.

"Well, let's go" ordered Kanan.

The Mandalorian put her helmet in her head and with stealth, went out of the Ghost being followed by the Lasat.

After a few minutes, they heard a huge explosion, followed by the sounds of blasters firing.

"Is your signal" said Kanan to his padawan.

The kid nodded and got out of the Ghost while he ran to some crates. He climbed the crates and entered to the ducts. When he was inside, he began to crawl with his course set to the bay 34 the fastest as he could, but it was difficult, because he needed to avoid scratch himself in the stomach. Suddenly, he heard some voices, and the curiosity won that round. He followed the voices and finally, arrived to see a general talking to a man with white skin and blue eyes.

"Sir, the rebels are in here as you predicted" informed the trooper.

"Perfect, continue with the procedure. Give Agent Kallus the other rebels but leave the 2 Jedis to me" ordered the 5th brother.

Ezra was paralyzed as he saw the Inquisitor and a trooper's squadron went to attack.

A trap. Why he didn't thought about that before?

"Guys? Guys, it's a trap, I repeat, it's a trap" said the padawan through his comm.

The sound of static resounded in Ezra's comm.

"Karabast!" complained the kid while he returned to the bay 33.

Meanwhile…

"Agh! The kid's taking too long" said Kanan to Hera when suddenly, he saw 2 figures running to their position: It was Zeb and Sabine.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hera when she saw her teammates running to her.

"You ordered us to come with you!" said Zeb pointing to Kanan.

"What? I never told you to…" said the Jedi when suddenly, they heard an evil laugh.

All of them turned around to see the Inquisitor coming to them in company of a trooper's squadron.

Zeb and Sabine gazed at each other with fear.

"He's the Inquisitor" whispered the artist to Kanan.

The Jedi took his light saber out and stepped in front of his crew in a protective form.

"So you're the Jedi?" asked the Inquisitor while he took his red light saber out too "You don't know how much I'm going to enjoy this"

The Inquisitor attacked Kanan while the troopers began to shot at the rest of the rebels, and the crew covered themselves while they fired back.

Meanwhile…

Ezra was crawling as fastest as he could when suddenly; he felt a deep pain in his stomach.

" _No, no, no"_ thought the kid while he looked at his scar.

Perfect! His scar was open letting some blood running out of his stomach. The kid ignored his pain and crawled faster.

When he arrived, it was too late. The troopers were already firing at the rebels while his crew covered themselves. Ezra tried to get down of the vents, but the ducts began to reduce their size, letting Ezra with a little bit of space to move. He saw that he was in the top vent of were the troopers where located, and he saw something else: His master fighting with the Inquisitor.

Kanan would not be able to win the battle.

Ezra tried to use the Force but… blocked. Sometimes for some reason, it was like if he loosed the power of using the Force.

The padawan had to help him one way or another…

He suddenly saw something that could help his master defeat the Inquisitor, something that could save his crew… but something that could kill him: One of Sabine's miracle not yet activated.

Ezra took aim and fired to the explosive…

The explosion made the troopers and the Inquisitor to fly through the air…

But also destroyed the vents, making Ezra fall to the debris…

Kanan recovered balance and gazed to the troopers and the Inquisitor laying in the floor unconscious.

"Thanks for the help Specter 5" thanked Kanan.

The artist gazed at him thunderstruck

"I didn't do anything" said the Mandalorian.

"Then who…?" asked Hera, when suddenly she saw something that left her speechless.

The Jedi turned around and saw a kid covering his stomach and gazing at him with pain.

Kanan ran to help his padawan, and when he arrived, his padawan felt, but the leader caught him before the kid fell.

"Ezra? What's wrong?" asked the Jedi worried for his padawan.

The kid gazed at him with horror and pain, but he moved his hands, revealing an iron nailed down to his stomach.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine" said Kanan trying to calm his padawan "Can you walk?"

Ezra shook his head.

"Ok" said Kanan. How was he supposed to take the kid to the _Ghost_? He didn't want to carry him, he could nail the iron more than it was now, and he didn't want to use the Force, he could get tired and let Ezra fall to the ground… suddenly, he thought a solution.

"Ezra, look!" said the Jedi pointing to Ezra's back.

When the kid turned around, his master grabbed the iron and removed the iron.

Ezra let a pain complain while a tear fell through his cheeks.

"It's ok, we are going now" said Kanan while he carried his padawan, but he saw the Inquisitor and the stormtroopers standing up.

The others already were in the ship, so when Hera saw the Jedi running to their position, she opened the platform's door. When Kanan was inside the shuttle, the Twi'lek closed the door and make the hyperspace jump.

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Ja! Cliffhanger!**

 **I'll try to update every day, so I don't leave you with the anxiety… But hey, I don't promise anything…**

 **So, any ways, this part of the story occurred after the episode "Always Two There Are"… And before Kanan began to tolerate Captain Rex…**

 **Paint The Fangirling UniWolf – Yeah, that's right… But it would be cool if it was true…**

 **Purpalz Miner – Thanks to you and the others for supporting me, I do it for you guys.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	3. Every help is useful

Cap.3 – Every help is useful

Kanan carried his padawan to his cabin while Sabine took some medicaments and a scanner.

"I'm fine" said the kid once he was in the bed, but neither the Jedi or artist listened to the padawan's replies.

"Kanan, we have trouble" informed Sabine when she was done scanning the padawan "The scanner stopped working. The batteries are dead"

Hera came to the cabin being followed by Chopper and Zeb.

" _Fulcrum_ told us that she never send us that mission. The hole thing was a set up" said the pilot.

"But how? The one that send us the mission had to know our number and had to falsify her voice" said Sabine.

"We don't know yet, but it had to be the same person that ordered you to come with us" pointed the Twi'lek.

"And what do we do with the kid?" asked Zeb.

"I'm fine!" repeated Ezra stubbornly while he tried to stand up, but his master stopped him.

"No, you're not" said Kanan firmly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" said the artist.

An hour after…

The _Ghost_ connected with the fleet's main ship. Kanan helped his padawan to go to the med bay so he could be checked. When they arrived, the Jedi put his padawan in one of the beds and the nurse came in…

Just that it was a very familiar nurse…

"Tseebo?" asked both Jedi and Padawan in unison.

"Ezra! Ezra Bridger, what happened?!" asked the Rodean worried.

"Nothi…" said the kid trying to calm down his friend, but Kanan interrupted him.

"A little incident while he cleaned the Ghost, that's all. Could you scan him?" asked the Jedi.

"At once" said Tseebo.

While Ezra was scanned, he asked:

"So, how did you end up like a doctor?" asked the kid.

"Turned out that most of his data were about medicine" said a female voice. It was Ashoka.

"Hi" greeted Ahsoka "How are you feeling?"

"Good" answered the padawan.

"Hera told me about the incident. I'm sorry" apologized Ahsoka.

"It wasn't your fault" said Kanan, when suddenly the scanner's noise sounded.

Tseebo checked the scanner and announced:

"3 broken ribs, his left leg is also broken, and his wound is infected" announced Tseebo.

"In how long I would be able to leave?" asked the kid.

"In 3 weeks…minimum" answered Ahsoka.

"Perfect, another 3 weeks of being a nuisance" murmured Ezra.

"Ezra you're not a nuisance, and yes, maybe you are going to be in bed, but that doesn't mean that you have to stop of doing what you like" said Ahsoka.

"Actually, I can't do what I like. Is part of my punishment" answered the padawan.

"Punishment?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yep. When I escaped to save my brother and they saved me, Kanan told me that I still was in trouble. The rules are: No planning pranks with Zeb or Chopper, no paint, obviously no standing up… basically I couldn't do a lot of things" explained Ezra.

Ahsoka stayed there thinking.

"Kanan, would you mind to a little talk with me?" asked Ahsoka pointing to her back.

The Jedi nodded and went out of the med bay, followed by Ahsoka.

When they were out, Ahsoka told the master:

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that after what he suffered you punished him!" said Ahsoka trying to keep calm.

"The child had to learn that what he did was very wrong, and that every action has consequences" explained Kanan.

"Well, mission accomplished! Can you remove his punishment?" asked Ahsoka.

Kanan thought about it for a second.

"Fine" said the Jedi while he entered to the med bay.

Ahsoka decided that she better get out of the med bay.

When the Jedi arrived, he sat besides his padawan's side.

"Ezra, I want you to know that what you did was very irresponsible, immature and wrong. When you escaped you had all of us worried sick, you know that right?" said Kanan.

"I-I know, I just thought that Brais hadn't change, also I didn't want to worry you guys" said Ezra looking at him sadly.

" _Well, you worried us more when you escaped. 3 times!"_ thought Kanan, but instead of saying that, he said:

"I know kid, but you need to learn that you can tell us everything… But seems that you learned the lesson" said his master.

"That means…?" asked the kid with hope.

"You're not punished anymore" completed the Jedi.

A smile formed in the padawan's face. Dang, Kanan had forgotten how that smile contagious the others to feel happy too. The kid hugged his master and whispered to his ear:

"Thanks" said the kid happily.

Kanan couldn't help it and he smiled too.

"You should get some rest" suggested Kanan.

Ezra didn't discuss and snuggled in his bed while his master stood up to turn the lights off.

"Good night Kanan" said Ezra.

"Good night kid" said the Jedi while he turned the lights off.

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Awww… Father and Son moment, sooo cuteee!**

 **But not everything in life is perfect… Find out why in the next chapter!**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Jeje, yeah do that's right… An answer to your question: Wait, wait, just a little bit…**

 **Chao Rebels.**


	4. A warning vision

**Cap.4 – A warning vision.**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I turned the lights off after I told my padawan to sleep. I went to the command room and I was surprised that none of my crewmembers where in there.

"They went to get some rest" said Ahsoka like if she read my mind "You should do the same"

I preferred to stay in the med bay so I could keep an eye on Ezra than be sleeping, but Ahsoka guided me to a cabin.

"Don't worry, Ezra will be fine" said Ahsoka.

"Thanks" I said.

She smiled me and went out of the cabin, leaving me alone. I sat on the bed and suddenly, I fell to the ground.

 **Vision**.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in an Imperial ship, in the transmission's room. The other ones couldn't see me, like if I was a real specter. I saw the Inquisitor talking to a hologram.

"So, how are we going to find the padawan?" asked a female voice through the hologram. I got closer to see who was she, and I saw a woman with a dark helmet and a evil look. It was the Inquisitor woman that Sabine, Zeb and Ezra told me about.

"All we need to do is find that Jedi. When I was in Ramblek's shuttle I sensed worry when the Jedi saw the boy injured. If we find that Jedi, we'll find the boy" said the Inquisitor (the man)

"And what are you going to do when you capture him, if you capture him?" asked the woman.

"First of all, I will inject a drug that makes him loose the ability of using the Force temporally. Then, we will torture him while we interrogate him so he can tell us what we want…" explained the man.

"That won't work, brother. When I was in that old base I tried to interrogate him, and he didn't say anything I wanted to share" interrupted the woman.

"This time, he'll accept for the bad" said the man, and I couldn't help so I clenched my fists after he said that "After we had all of the information we need, we'll send him with our master, so he can train him. But we need to be the first ones on capturing him; there are more now looking for capture him and killing the Jedi, and just 2 will get the pleasure"

I felt like if poison was filling my mouth. Not Ezra, he's just a kid…

 **Reality.**

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was on the cabin. I saw that I was in the floor, so I stood up and I sat in the bed to start meditating.

I felt so guilty.

It was my fault that Ezra was in all this trouble.

It was my fault that Ezra was injured.

It was my, and just my fault that he was being looked for the Inquisitors and a Sith Lord.

Next morning I woke up earlier than other days, so I decided to check Ezra in the med bay. When I came in, I saw that my padawan was sleeping.

I went to my padawan's bed and I sat at his side.

"I will not let anything happen to you" I whispered softly while I petted him in his hair, and when I did it, blast it! The kid must have fever.

I stood up and decided to go look for Tseebo, but instead of him, I found Hera at the door.

"Good morning" greeted the Twi'lek.

"Good morning" I greeted back.

"Everything's ok?" asked the pilot.

"Umm, yes Hera, I just need Tseebo to check Ezra, I think the kid got a fever" I explained.

"Tseebo is in the control room talking to Ahsoka, he'll be here soon" said Hera.

"Ok then…" I told her, when suddenly, I remembered my vision "Hera, I need to talk with you, is something about Ezra…"

Suddenly, Tseebo came to the med bay.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked the rodean.

"No Tseebo, we just need you to check Ezra, I think he got a fever" I answered.

"Ok" said Tseebo while he prepared the scanner.

Hera went to help him, but first I whispered to her:

"We'll talk about this later, actually, I need all the crew except for Ezra and the fleet" I whispered to her ear.

She hesitated for a moment but nodded.

 **Author's note:**

 **This can't be good…**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Haha, thanks. (And yeah, for the comment of Ahsoka: I really don't get how she keeps calm in such situation…)**

 **Purpalz Miner – Oh, trust me, she's in here.**

 **Emily Bridger – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest – Is just a theory… But you'll soon see about this in another fic…**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – In this story, you will say "Poor Ezra" a lot…**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	5. Bad news

**Cap.5 – Bad news.**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I woke up with a horrible headache. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in the med-bay, connected to a machine. I tried to move the cables, but a hand stopped me.

"You better not do that" said a deep voice that I recognized. Zeb.

I gazed at him decentralized. What was he doing in there? Not that I don't like his companion, but I felt like it was too early for him to be awake.

"Kanan told me to keep an eye on you" said the Lasat like if he read my mind "He also told me that you weren't punished anymore, and I realized that we need more material" explained Zeb while he handed me a list:

 **Pranks List:**

 **1-Change Chopper's oil to juice.**

 **2-Hide a Loth Cat in Kanan's room.**

 **3-Put a water bucket in our door's bedroom.**

"Yes, you're right, we need more pranks" I said. I loved not to be punished anymore!

Zeb's POV

I spent the rest of the afternoon planning pranks with the kid. It was really fun, and it looked like if the kid was having fun too, I think Kanan exaggerated with his punishment, it wasn't the kid's fault, was the Empire… I tried not to think that much of that day when we discovered that Ezra had an older brother, but that memory came back to my head over and over again. Suddenly, Tseebo came into the med-bay.

"Ezra Bridger should get some rest" said the Rodean.

What? What time was it? I looked at the clock and I saw the time: 7:30pm. It wasn't that late, but suddenly I remembered that Kanan wanted to talk with us about something… And the talk began in a few minutes.

"But-Just a few minutes more!" replied the kid, and he said it in a way that I felt pitty for him.

"Kid, I can't believe what I'm going to say, but Tseebo is right. Tomorrow we will continue" I promised.

The kid gazed at me like if I was a traitor (He looked funny do) but nodded.

I went out of the med-bay and set my course to the Ghost.

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

Finally, the hour of Kanan's reunion came. I wander what was the problem this time, and why he kept it in secret. I didn't like all this mystery and secrets.

I went to my ship's command room and I sat in my seat to wait the others.

After a while, Kanan arrived being followed by Chopper.

"Everything's alright?" I asked.

"I don't know Hera, where's everybody?" asked the Jedi while he sat in his seat beside me.

"Have no idea" I answered.

We waited silently for the others, when after a few minutes Zeb and Sabine arrived.

"Sorry, we were making sure that Ezra was sleeping" apologized Sabine.

"It's Ok" I assured softly.

They took their seats, and when they did that, Zeb asked: "What's the matter?"

"Well, you'll see, it's something about Ezra" began to explain Kanan "Last night I had a vision where the Inquisitors planned on capture him…"

Ag, the visions, Kanan tried to explain how the visions worked, and I really didn't understand how they worked, but I was hoping that this vision wasn't true.

"And what happened?" asked Sabine impatient.

"The Inquisitors think that is a kind of competence between each other, they want to capture Ezra so they get the pleasure of making him the Sith Lord's apprentice or…or killing him in the try. To them, is like a game, but to Ezra, could mean the end of his life" explained Kanan.

I couldn't believe what he was saying; I didn't want to believe it.

"The better option is abandon him" sighed Kanan.

"WHAT?!" we asked in unison. What in the border rim was he thinking about?!

"Look, I know this is difficult, but is the best option. All the Inquisitors are going after him, and they know that wherever we go, the kid would be there, they will be more coming" said the Jedi.

"WELL, LEAVE THEM COME!" yelled Zeb.

"Zeb, they are not like the Agent Kallus or the stormtroopers, they are really dangerous" explained Kanan.

"WE COULD LEAVE HIM WITH AHSOKA, OR REX, OR EVEN STOP DOING MISSIONS!" suggested Sabine.

"I'm not leaving him with Ahsoka, they look her more than any one of us, and they are Force sensitive, if they can feel my Force signature, they could feel hers more than mine. I can't send him with Rex because he couldn't be able to protect the kid. And Sabine, you know that we can't stop doing missions" said Kanan.

I was paralyzed. Kanan wanted to leave his padawan?

No, this wasn't right…

"And what is your plan?" I asked, trying to control the tears that were about to come."When Ezra is healed, he will stay 1 week with us, just so we prove that he's completely fine. If in the last day of the week he's healed, we'll go to Lothal, we'll land the Ghost away of the city and I'll tell him to come with me to a little talk. I'll tell him what I need to and I'll leave" said Kanan choked.

I understood.

All of us did.

We needed to leave the person that gave us hope in the darkest days…

We needed to abandon the person that made us a more united family…

For Ezra's sake, he needed to be away of us…

No, this definitely wasn't right.

 **Author's note:**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sad or exciting?**

 **PS: I LOVE how Kanan turns jealous when Ezra is with Rex, is like: "Stand back clone, he's my padawan!"**

 **BeyondTheEyes – Aww… Thank you! (I'm blushing… again!)**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Turns out that your feelings where right…**

 **Ezra is my bae –Kanan, run!**

 **Emily Bridger – You'll know in the next chapter… I'll be breaking some Fangirl's hearts.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Well, you'll get what you want in just one more chapter… Muajajaja!**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	6. This is the goodbye

**Cap.6 – This is the goodbye.**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

Everyone of us just stare looking speechless at each other.

I couldn't believe what I just said. I want to protect the kid, I want him to stay away of us for his sake… But I didn't want to loose my padawan.

We decided to leave the Ghost and go to the Fleet's ship and try to get some rest.

"Kanan, you should tell Ahsoka of your plan, maybe she got a solution" suggested Hera.

I nodded and went to search Ahsoka.

I understood that Hera wanted another alternative, and I wanted to, but I didn't find another one.

Ezra had to leave so the Inquisitors couldn't capture him. He'll be more safe alone than with us (He was able to protect himself since he was 7 years old, he come with us, and not even a year passed and now he's been looked for Inquisitors and the whole Empire)

I came in the ship's command room and I finally found Ahsoka sitting on a chair.

"Hi Ahsoka" I greeted.

"Hi, what's wrong?" asked the Togruta.

"Well, it's something about Ezra…" I began to explain and she gazed at me thunderstruck when I told her about my plan.

"Do you have another solution?" I asked with hope when I was done explaining.

She gazed at me fearfully and said:

"No, I-I don't" said Ahsoka.

I was fearing that, I really was. Ahsoka normally had a solution for almost everything, but this seemed to be an exception.

"And what are you going to tell him?" asked the Togruta.

"I'm going to have to be really though with him, I have to make him think that we don't want him anymore so he don't follow us" I explained.

She stayed in silence.

"I have an idea, is not a solution, but unless would make you know if Ezra is fine" warned the Togruta "Why don't we send someone every night to the town, that person looks for Ezra and make sure that the kid is ok?"

"That's a pretty good idea, but the one we send has to make sure that Ezra doesn't see him/her" I agreed.

Ahsoka nodded and said: "You don't know how sorry I am"

I nodded and I set my course to the med-bay.

I felt too bad to even say a word.

I had to leave my padawan, my Ezra, for his safety.

I hated myself for what I was going to do… I'm a monster.

I arrived to the med-bay and I saw that the room was in the dark the kid must be sleeping.

I couldn't even look at him. I didn't deserved to be his master, or even consider myself as a father to him.

I decided to go to my cabin to get some rest, although I knew I wouldn't even be able to close my eyes.

 **3 weeks later…**

 **Sunday**

* * *

 **Zeb's POV**

* * *

Kanan told me to pack the kid's things in his backpack. I didn't talk to the kid that much since Kanan told us the news, I didn't even dare to look him directly at his eyes… I couldn't believe that we were going to leave the kid, my little buddy…

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

The last day of the week arrived and Ezra was completely healed, but I guess that for the first time ever, I wanted him to be a little bit injured so he could stay with us unless a little bit more. I wasn't ready for another goodbye…

I began to wander around the Ghost when I arrived to Zeb and Ezra's room.

I entered to the cabin, I saw a disorder (like always) and I saw my graffiti.

 **Flashback**

"I'm done!" I exclaimed just in time that Ezra and Zeb came into the room.

"What have you finish, Sabine?" asked Ezra, without noticing what I just painted.

"I thought it should be a moment that needed to immortalize" I said pointing to my graffiti.

Both of them looked and saw what I just painted: Ezra, falling down to Zeb's stomach with Chopper aside.

 **Reality**

I couldn't stop the tears that were about to come. I couldn't believe that we were going to leave the kid, I couldn't even be able to say goodbye to him…

Or tell him what I really felt for him…

I hated to admit it, but he made me feel happy every time I was with him…

I need to tell him.

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I have no idea of what's wrong with the others, but none of them been talking to me.

I finally been able to stand up, but my crew seem to ignore me, and every time I go near them, all I feel is sadness.

I went out of the Ghost and I sat on the platform and I looked at the sunset, when suddenly, I felt a sad presence behind me. I turned around and I saw Sabine approaching to me.

It wasn't a secret that I liked her; it's been like that since I met her, but this last couple of weeks, she (and the others) been acting depressed.

"Hi" she greeted in a low voice.

"Hi" I said with a smile across my face.

The artist sat beside me and said:

"It's a pretty sunset" commented Sabine.

I really wanted to tell her: No more than you, but that could make her put in a bad mood, and I didn't want to ruin that moment.

"Ezra?" asked the Mandalorian girl.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's something you should know…" said Sabine, when suddenly, I felt another sad presence: Kanan.

"Ezra, we need to talk" said my master.

"Wait, what did you want to tell me?" I asked to Sabine impatiently.

"Umm, nothing… I-I-I got to go" said Sabine while she entered to the Ghost.

"Let's go for a walk" ordered Kanan.

I nodded, I took my light saber, and I began to walk with my master.

We walked for a while (it seemed to be hours!) when we arrived to a part of Lothal that I didn't know (that's weird) but we were really away of the Ghost and the town.

"Umm, Kanan, I have you a question" I said trying to break the silence.

"What's wrong?" asked my master.

"Well, I was wondering why you guys are so sad, what's wrong?" I dared to ask.

Kanan didn't answer, instead he ignored me and continued walking. Now was like this.

What was happening? Why they were acting so weird?

"Look Ezra, we just can't with you" said my Master.

What? What did he mean?

"We don't tolerate you anymore. All you do is cause trouble for us and being a nuisance" said the Jedi.

I was paralyzed when I heard his words, sharp like his light saber.

"You're no more than a mistake, a Loth-rat that is unable to do one thing that worth it. It doesn't worth to feel pity for you. You're just a little and scared kid, no wonder why your parents abandoned you. I hate you, and you're out of the team" said Kanan coldly while he leaved.

No… this-this wasn't happening… this only was a nightmare… I pinched my arm to try to wake up, and I began to panic when I saw that it didn't work… unless this was real.

"Kanan wait!" I yelled choked.

There was no answer. I didn't think it twice and I began to run for the side he left. I had to stop him I had to find him.

I connected with the Force and focused on his signature, when I found it, I began to follow it.

I ran and ran 'till the night came over, leaving me in darkness and for my good luck, it began to rain. Terrific.

I was really tired, and it was so cold…

I yelled my master's name 'till my throat began to hurt. I needed to find him, I needed to apologize with him, or something, I couldn't loose them… But the rest of the crew would hate me too?

My head felt like if it was spinning, my heart felt heavier and I feel like throwing up. I felt tired, cold, sad and sick.

I didn't stop of walking while I murmured my master's name…

Until my vision became blurry and I fell unconscious to the ground.

 **Author's note:**

 **0.o**

 **Cliffhangers. Cliffhangers everywhere!**

 **Kayla103849- *Shook head* Nope little rebel, things don't work like that in my head… (Maybe because I'm crazy… neh!)**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Well, you said you liked to see him suffer…**

 **Ezraismybae – Does this answer your question? (PD: You are going to chase Kanan more right? sighs*)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	7. Artistic escape and mysterious notes

**Cap.7 – Artistic escape and mysterious notes.**

An hour ago…

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

"…I hate you, and you're out of the team" I said firmly while I leaved.

I could see Ezra's face being filled with sadness and horror

I knew that he would follow me and try to stop me, so I began to run as fastest as I could to stay away of him. I didn't know where I was going, but I sensed how my padawan was determined to find me. Come on Ezra, if he had common sense, he would stop following me… But my padawan didn't have common sense sometimes.

I was still running without direction, until it darkened and it began to rain. Common kid, stay away from me, you'll be safer that way.

I began to trot and I removed the raindrops in my face, when suddenly, happened what I feared: I couldn't sense Ezra anymore.

"Ezra?!" I yelled with my voice filled with worry.

There was no answer.

No, no, no, this wasn't part of the plan.

I began to panic, it was more dangerous that he was lost in the middle of the nowhere in a cold and rainy night!

I tried to locate his Force signature, when suddenly I felt a weak presence. I began to run in the direction of the weak signature. After a few minutes, I found a person in the ground: Ezra.

I carried him carefully and I sent him "waves sleep" so he could be completely asleep.

I began to walk more confident that Ezra was with me, safe and sound. I could tell that he was freezing to death, so I began to walk a little bit faster.

I finally arrived to Ezra's old transmission tower. I didn't know if that was the safest place for him to stay, but unless would be a place where I could keep an eye on him.

I carried him with the Force and I began to climb the ladder, when finally I arrived to the entry of his tower.

I carried him and I felt that he was wet.

I entered to the tower and I turned the lights on, after that, I laid my padawan in a bed. I wander around the room and I saw that his stuff was already in there, so I took a new pair of clothes for my padawan.

I took of his wet clothes and I put him the dry ones. After that, I injected him a formula so he didn't catch a fever or a cold.

I leaved his light saber in a little table beside the bed and I turned a little light on, then, I cover him so he could enter in heat.

"Specter 1 to Specter 2, I'm ready" I informed Hera through my comm.

"Roger that Specter 1, we'll see in a minute" said the Twi'lek through her comm.

I waited for Hera inside the tower, sitting beside my padawan.

I couldn't believe what I just told him, I was really harsh with him. I'll never forget his face being filled with sadness and fear when he heard my words.

I pet Ezra in his hair while he slept profoundly, when suddenly, I heard the Ghost landing.

I looked at my padawan one more time before getting out of the tower. I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't… but it was the only solution.

I get out of the tower and entered to the Ghost.

* * *

 **Third Person.**

* * *

Kanan entered to the Ghost and went to the control room, where he found Hera, Sabine and Chopper sitting quietly.

The Jedi didn't say a word. He sat in his seat and gazed to the window.

Hera gazed at him with worry. She knew that it must have been very hard to leave the kid, so she gave him pats in the Jedi's shoulder to comfort him.

Kanan looked at her and gave a weak smile. He felt horrible for leaving his padawan alone again. Half of his mind told him to go back, apologize with Ezra, and if he wanted to protect the kid, leave him with Rex, but the other half of his mind told him to stay, to forget about that other crazy idea, the past is in the past, and if he leaved Ezra with Rex, he'll die before saying the word: _Clone._

Hera landed the Ghost really away from Ezra's tower or even town, and Kanan stopped on sending "waves sleep" to his padawan.

All of them just stared looking at each other silently, until Sabine saw that she was going to cry, so she ran to her bedroom and closed the door with lock.

Hera stood up being followed by Kanan to the Mandalorian's bedroom.

"Sabine? Sabine, please, open the door" asked Hera while she knocked in the door.

"No" denied the artist, but when she said it, her voice broke.

"Common, Sabine, let us in" asked the Twi'lek.

"Leave me alone!" ordered Sabine.

Kanan gave Hera a look saying that they better obeyed the artist.

The Jedi went to his cabin and Hera went to the kitchen, not before hugging each other.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

I began to cry silently. We have done it. There was no return. Ezra was gone, gone! I would never see that smile that brighten the most darkest places, or those big electric blue eyes filled with hope…

 _Concentrate!_ I thought.

I may wasn't Force sensitive, but I knew that this was a big mistake…

And I would try to fix it.

I put my helmet on my head and I began to think on a way to get out of the ship.

If Ezra taught me something, was that in desperate moments used the vents.

So I did it. I crawled 'till I get out of the Ghost, once I was out, I began to run into Ezra's tower direction.

It stilled raining, but I didn't care, I only cared about Ezra.

Finally I arrived to the transmissions tower.

I climbed the ladder and I found myself facing a closed door, I was about to open it and then…

I stopped.

I thought the reason why Kanan did all this. It was to protect the kid. If I entered, all of our suffer would be in vain.

I had an idea. I recorded a message explaining Ezra why we leaved him, when I was done, I hided the transmission. If Kanan or Hera found out what I did, I would be in serious problems, but I prefer that than Ezra not knowing the real reason of why we leaved him… Of course, the kid had to find the message first.

I gazed sadly at the door, leaving a tear falling through my cheek.

"I'm sorry kid" I whispered to nobody in specific while I got down of the ladder.

Meanwhile in the Ghost…

* * *

 **Third Person.**

* * *

Hera decided to prepare hot chocolate and some sandwiches to the crew, unless that way she could cheer them up.

She decided to go to Sabine's room first, and when she arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Sabine? Sabine it's me, Hera, could you open the door?" asked the Twi'lek.

There was no answer.

"Hey, I know you're upset, but being locked on your room will not make any difference, come on Sabine, please?" said Hera sweetly.

The pilot opened the door and saw it in darkness.

"Sabine?" asked Hera a little bit worried.

Suddenly, she saw something: The vent was open.

"Oh no" realizing what just happened "Kanan, Zeb, Sabine's not here!"

"What?!" asked both Jedi and Lasat at unison.

"She's not in her cabin and the vent's lock is open!" said Hera beginning to panic.

"Don't worry, she couldn't go any far" said the Jedi trying to calm the pilot.

Zeb got out of his cabin and took his comm.

"Specter 4 to Specter 5, answer Specter 5" said the Lasat through his comm.

There was no response, but after a minute, his comm. Sounded.

"Specter 5 here" said Sabine.

"Where are you?" asked the Jedi.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there" answered the artist.

The 3 of them went to the platform and saw Sabine approaching.

When she arrived, Kanan asked angry:

"Where the heck you went?!" asked Kanan.

"Hey, sorry, I was only making sure that your padawan was safe!" said the Mandalorian defending herself.

"Both of you stop! Sabine, go to your room" ordered Hera.

"But…" replied the artist.

"Sabine" said Zeb in a warning mode.

The artist gazed at Kanan mad, but accepted and went to her cabin, being followed by Zeb.

"And you, Kanan, look, I know this is hard to you, it is to everybody, but not for that you need to retaliate with Sabine" said the pilot.

"I know, I'll go apologize" sighed the Jedi.

He entered to the artist's cabin and said:

"Hey Sabine, I'm sorry, is just that is been a long and hard day and I haven't over passed yet" apologized Kanan.

"I'm sorry too Kanan, is just that…" said Sabine while she hugged Kanan trying not to cry "I can't believe we abandoned him"

Kanan stared at her at shock. He never saw Sabine giving displays of affection to anyone. He always saw the artist like a lone wolf, but guess he was wrong…

Zeb didn't know what to do. He was speechless seeing his little sister hugging Kanan, but in a way, it was kind of good, it was like a family.

Hera arrived and saw Sabine hugging Kanan. Hera went with her and hugged her too. Zeb just was there, but after a minute, he decided that he also needed a hug.

Everyone needed comfort…

And the only person that could give it to them wasn't there.

 **Meanwhile in the transmission's tower.**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

I woke up suddenly and I saw that I was in my transmission's tower. Wait, my tower? How I got in there?

I stood up of my bed and I saw that I had different clothes: I had a black T-shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans (the same clothes that I used to save my brother).

I began to walk around with questions passing through my head. I saw that all my things were in a corner, everything: My backpack, a few books, the stormtrooper helmet that Sabine painted to me a while back, the prank's list that Zeb, Chopper and I had planned and the old holo-disk with my parent's picture.

So this wasn't a nightmare. I was real! All of Kanan's words were true. I leaved myself fall slowly to the ground, after that, I hugged my legs and began to cry silently.

Suddenly, Kanan's word resounded in my head:

"You're no more than a mistake…"

"…A Loth-rat that is unable to do one thing that worth it…"

"…No wonder why your parents abandoned you…"

"…I hate you, and you're out of the team…"

"…I hate you…"

"…I hate you…"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, but deep inside, I knew it was true. I only was a nuisance, I never helped anyone, I just caused trouble.

I began to think:

I would never return to paint with Sabine…

I would never return to make pranks with Zeb and Chopper…

I would never return to learn how to fly a ship with Hera…

I would never return to train with Kanan…

I wasn't part of the rebellion anymore.

 **Hi rebels.**

 **Ok, things are only getting worse.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – This answer your thoughts? (And yeah, that's the reason of why I answer your reviews guys, is a way that I thought it could make you feel that way, so you guys could know how much you guys mean to me… looks like it worked)**

 **Ezraismybae – Hahaha! You're hilarious! And to answer your question, nope, Ezra didn't have any vision.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Hahaha, thanks.**

 **Jac0808 – Well, you asked for it, you have it.**

 **Court818 – The time will answer everything – Sabine Wren 857 (LOL)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	8. 2 months later

**Cap.8 – 2 months later…**

 **Third Person**

In the Ghost ship, almost everybody wasn't the same:

Sabine stopped painting her beautiful graffiti's and now her bedroom was darkest, almost all the colors were gone.

Zeb didn't want to stay in his cabin, all the memories that he had with the kid came back to him, although he tried to forget about it, so if he could avoid being in his room he did, also, the Lasat also stopped hitting the bucket heads like he usually did, it also remember him to the kid and their adventure to find "meilurons".

Chopper stopped to tease the crewmembers and passed the entire day fixing stuff.

Kanan was the most affected. He stopped using the Force and his light saber. His attack forms were different: Instead of using his light saber, he used his blaster.

The only one that hadn't changed was Hera. The Twi'lek kept the hope and it annoyed her seeing her family collapsing like that… again.

"That's enough, we can't stay like this" said the pilot to herself that morning.

She stood up and went to the command room, once she was there, she took her comm.-link and called:

"Attention Specters, there's a meeting right now, attendance is mandatory" ordered Hera through her comm.

"On our way Specter 2, what's the matter?" asked Zeb.

"We need to talk" said the pilot firmly.

All of them went to the command room and sat on their seats.

"So, what's going on?" asked the Lasat.

"Look guys, I know the last couple of months haven't been good, but I can't handle it anymore, I can't handle seeing you guys with that attitude" explained the pilot.

"Common Hera, we're fine" said Sabine.

"Oh, yeah? **This** is being fine? When was the last time that you painted a graffiti Sabine? Or you Zeb, when was the last time that you hit a storm trooper with your fists, or even, when was the last time you even slept on your room?" began Hera "Chopper, when was the last time you made a prank? And Kanan, when was the last time you used the Force? **This** is not life"

All of them just stared at each other silently.

Hera had a point (like always), they weren't the same anymore, they were all day being consumed by the sadness and depression… But just loosing his youngest member (again) was too sad. They tried to stop thinking about that, but the more they tried, more memories came back to attack them.

"I don't mean that we should forget… you know who, is just that we need to move on, the past is in the past" said the Twi'lek.

"Hera, quick question" said the artist.

"Yes?" said Hera.

"Since when did you became a poet?" asked the Mandalorian.

Everyone laughed at that except for Kanan.

The Jedi thought he could ever move on, **he** was the one that had the vision of the Inquisitors, **he** was the one that told Ezra all those harsh lies… he could never forgive himself.

 **At the night…**

The night arrived, the moon shone with a dim light and the wind was blowing weakly.

"Well, it's time" said Sabine to herself.

Every night, the artist graved her helmet and went to Ezra's transmissions tower. When she arrived, she climbed the ladder and climbed a few crates that were located besides a window. She stayed there till the padawan went to sleep, and when he did, she returned to the Ghost (without being noticed by the kid)

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

I took my helmet and put it in my head while I graved my lantern and blasters. All day I been thinking about what Hera told us, and it made an effect in me, but just for a few minutes. I loved painting, but there was always an empty space in my heart when I tried to paint something, it was like if I had lost the inspiration… and without Ezra, nothing was the same.

"Hera, Kanan, I'm leaving!" I said to both adults. They asked me to tell them when I was leaving, so they didn't have a heart attack when they didn't find me.

"Ok, Sabine" answered Hera.

I went out of the Ghost and I took my speeder-bike.

I drove 'till finally I found myself facing the giant tower.

I parked my speeder a little bit far so Ezra couldn't see me. I hated that, I wished that I could talk with him, I wish he could see me, or even better, I wished that he could join us again.

I been thinking on even quitting the crew, I wanted, but I couldn't leave my family again. The only image of the crew seeing me leaving hurt me, I imagined Kanan and Hera's faces and Zeb's expression… I just couldn't, we needed to be closer together than ever now that Ezra wasn't with us.

All of us were having a hard time, and who could blame us, it was sad. We loosed him.

I climbed the tower and climbed the crates so I could be facing the window.

I saw the kid in a corner, writing something in a notebook. Most of the nights, I saw him writing in that old notebook…

Time passed and Ezra went to sleep, so I decided to go too.

" _If he only knew about my recording"_ I thought sadly while I drove my speeder-bike back to the Ghost.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

After an hour, I saw Sabine approaching to the platform. I always waited for her so she could tell me what happened with Ezra. I cared about the kid, but I felt horrible about leaving him.

"Hi" greeted Sabine.

"Hi; there are some news?" I asked.

"Nope, every night is the same thing: He spent hours and hours writing in that old notebook and then he goes to sleep" informed the artist.

Mmm… I didn't like that. Maybe I should go only one night to check him…

Suddenly, our comm. Sounded and Hera said:

"Guys, I need you in the command room" said the Twi'lek.

Both of us ran to the command room and when we did, I dared to ask:

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We need fuel and credits, any idea?" the Twi'lek asked.

We stayed thinking what could we do to gain fuel, credits and one of the most important one: cause trouble for the Empire.

My hate for the Empire grew more, and more every day. I hated them so much, I always did, but this time that hate expanded. They caused me to leave Ezra.

"We could go with Vizago" I suggested.

"Mmm, it's not a bad idea" said the pilot.

"NO!" denied Sabine, Zeb and Chopper.

Both of us stared at them confused.

"What's the matter with going with Vizago?" I asked.

"Umm, nothing" said Sabine.

I could tell that she was lying, but I'll let it pass… for now.

"So, it is ok with going with Vizago?" I asked to Hera.

"Yes, but we'll have to go to talk with him in person, I lost his transmission number" said the pilot.

"Ok, everybody, prepare themselves, first thing tomorrow morning" I ordered.

The rest nodded and leaved the command room.

 **Hi rebels.**

 **Well, looks like everybody needs hugs after the last chapter… So, want a hug?**

 **PS: OMG, I turned Sabine a stalker!**

 **Purpalz Miner – Wait for the next chapter to see it…**

 **Court818 - *Shook head* Nope, Brais is not coming… yet. And for your confusion, wait 2 more chapters, just wait…**

 **Zombie Space Pirate - … Want a hug?**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Don't worry, if you ever see a mistake in my orthography, tell me please.**

 **Kayla103849 – Hahaha!**

 **BuruPlays2 – Want a hug too? (I'm feeling like Olaf)**

 **Jac0808 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight :**

 **Brais: OMG, I feel loved!**

 **Me: Suuure… Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

 **Brais: Why?**

 **Me: FOR TRYING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!**

 **Sabine: Well, looks like you're busy here, so I'll do your part: Chao Rebels!**


	9. Ups?

**Cap.9 – Ups?**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

We woke up at 7:00 am and prepared ourselves for the meeting with Vizago. Hera piloted the Specter to Vizago's lands. When we arrived, the Twi'lek landed the ship besides his land and we got down of the shuttle, except for Chopper, he didn't like Vizago since we found those 2 old droids.

"Ah, my friends, what brings you here?" asked the smuggler.

"We need credits, do you have any mission available?" I asked firmly.

He stood there thinking and told me after a minute:

"I must say that I'm impressed of seeing you here, you're more cold than before" said Vizago.

 _Cold?_ What the heck was he talking about?

"Vizago, do you have any mission available?" asked Hera.

"Sorry, I don't have any. All of them been completed for 1 person! That surprises me, and judging the age… O well" said Vizago.

"And now what're you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I'm talking about your friend Dev Morgan, or should I say, Ezra Bridger?" said Vizago.

All of us froze. My heart felt heavy when he said his name.

"What do you know about him?" asked Zeb breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, you'll see: My droids went to the town when they found that Loth-rat…" explained the smuggler.

 _Loth-rat?!_ My Ezra is not a Loth-rat!

"Don't you dare calling him like that!" I threaten him. No one in the entire galaxy will call my padawan Loth-rat.

"Hey, calm down!" said Vizago standing back.

My forehead was burning with rage. How he dared to call my padawan that way?! I know I told Ezra the same, but I was lying to my padawan, it was a lie, in change, Vizago called him Loth-rat!

Zeb stopped me and tried to calm me down.

"Could I continue?" asked Vizago in a mocking tone.

I sighed and nodded.

"…Anyways, how I was telling you, my droids recognized him and remembered that he owned me a favor, so they brought him here…" explained Vizago.

And that was the drop that made the water cup collapse. How did his droids brought my Ezra with him?! I swear that if I ever found out that they brought him here for the hard way… It would be a dark day.

"Wait, what kind of favor did he owned you?" I asked. I didn't realize that, what would Ezra want with a person like Vizago?

"Well, he told me that he would do me a Jedi favor if I gave him information to save one of his friends in Mustafar" explained Vizago with a smirk.

I stayed at shock. He..? What? How?

I looked at Hera and she gave me that look that told me: We'll talk this about later.

I nodded. I was paralyzed.

"Anyways, he made me the favor and returned to the town with the credits. Next week he came and asked for another mission, without including Jedi things, and that's how it's been the last couple of months. The kid came and asked for a mission, he didn't matter if I paid him a lot or a little bit as long as if it was a hard mission" explained Vizago "Of course, he had to take a brake after today's mission…"

"Wait, today? He couldn't do a mission today" pointed Sabine.

"Of course he did, he came here around 1:00am, and let me say that he didn't looked well, he looked with hurry, weak and tired, but well, more credits to me" said Vizago while he laughed.

I was about to punch him, and I saw that Zeb and Sabine were ready to slap him too, but Hera was the first, so she slapped him in the face.

"Let's get out of here" ordered the Twi'lek.

I obeyed her and entered to the Phantom, being followed by the others.

When we finally returned to the Ghost, I said when we were in the platform:

"Ok, I want to know how the heck Vizago knew I was a Jedi" I asked while I stopped them.

All of them stared there at shock.

"Well, you're alone" said Hera while she leaved.

I crossed my arms and said:

"So?" I asked.

"Umm, it's a funny story…" said Sabine.

"And a long one…" said Zeb while he scratched his head.

"Spill" I ordered.

"Kanan… WhentheEmpirecapturedyou,Ezra,Zeb,ChopperandIescaped…" explained Sabine really fast that I couldn't understand her.

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down" I said.

"Zeb help me!" asked the artist.

"Umm, Kanan, umm…" tried to explain Zeb in a dumb mode.

"Ugh, never mind" said Sabine desperate "Kanan, the truth is that when the Empire captured you and took you to Mustafar, we didn't know how to find you, so Ezra, Zeb, Chopper and I escaped from Hera and went with Vizago to find information to find you. When we arrived, Ezra asked him for information of where the Empire took you, but he refused to tell us, so the kid said of why you were so important to the Empire and told him that you were a Jedi, after all, Vizago accepted to give us information in change that Ezra gave him a favor"

"WHAT?!" I asked incredulous "HOW DID YOU OCCUR TO TELL CIKATRO VIZAGO THAT I'M A JEDI?! YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH THE GALAXY SAYING WHO IS OR ISN'T A JEDI! YOU SABINE, I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THE RISKS OF IT, THE CONSEQUENCES. YOU ZEB, OK, I KNOW THAT SOMETIMES KIDS CAN DO STUPID THINGS, BUT YOU'RE NOT A TEENAGER ANYMORE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MATURE ONE, THE RESPONSIBLE ONE! AND YOU CHOPPER!"

"Technically, was the kid who told Vizago that you were a Jedi" said Zeb trying to defend himself.

I went to the command room murmuring things under my breath when suddenly I heard Zeb saying:

"He took it better than I expected" said Zeb.

I chuckled. It reminded me the time that he and Ezra stole the TIE- fighter…

Just that Ezra wasn't here anymore.

When I came to the command room, Hera said:

"Hey, I'm sorry" apologized the Twi'lek.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault" I said.

I sat down and I began to think.

Vizago said that Ezra went to a mission a few hours ago, and that he returned really injured, I really should go and check him…

"Hera, I want to be the one that go check Ezra this night" I dared to say.

The pilot stayed there thinking.

"Are you sure?" asked the Twi'lek.

"I'm pretty sure" I said.

"Well, I'll tell Sabine that she doesn't have to go tonight" said Hera.

I nodded while I went to the platform.

"Umm, Kanan, isn't too early to go check Ezra?" asked Hera.

Umm.. 9:00 am, I didn't realized how early it was.

"Anyways, I wanted to see what was the matter with Ezra, I want to check if he's injured or something" I explained.

"Ok then, be careful" said Hera.

"You too" I said while I took my speeder bike and drove it with my course to Ezra's tower.

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **I know, it's been a little bit long, but better late than never, right?**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Thank you for telling me, and of course I don't hate you, so don't worry J**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Does this answer your thoughts?**

 **Ezraismybae – Let me guess, now you're going to run after Vizago, don't you? *Sighs***

 **Purpalz Miner – Wait… just a few chapters… just wait…**

 **Luisa Mendoza – I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest – Thanks.**

 **And well, also I offered hugs to everybody… so the promised thing is debt…**

 ***hugs everybody***

 **Chao Rebels!**


	10. Diaries with explanations

**Cap.10 – Diaries with explanations.**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

I drove my speeder-bike to Ezra's tower. I was upset and excited.

I was excited because after 2 months I would be able to see Ezra, my padawan, but on the other side, I was upset because he wouldn't be able to see me and I couldn't talk to him. Also, I was really mad. A part of me told me to go to Vizago's place and punch him, but another part told me to stay calm and forget about that, after all, I didn't want to ruin anything.

I knew why Hera didn't want me to go check Ezra in the nights, was because I guess she knew that he could sense me, but I never told her that part of the story, one of the most stupid things I ever done. When I left Ezra that rainy night, when Hera picked me up and we left, I broke the bond that united me with my padawan. I wished I could go to the past and change that, but the past is in the past, and it could be better for the kid not sensing me.

After a couple of minutes, I finally arrived to the gigantic tower.

I left my speeder-bike a little bit away of the tower so Ezra couldn't see me, I hided it and began to walk to his tower.

Excitement and nerves began to fill my body while I got closer and closer to the tower. I climbed the ladder and the crates, leaving me besides the window. I didn't see my padawan around, and I didn't feel him, so I thought he might be in the town.

"Specter 1 to Specter 2, I might be a little bit late" I informed Hera through my comm.

"Roger that Specter 1, what time would you return?" asked the Twi'lek through her comlink.

"Pretty late I reckon" I admitted.

"Careful" said the pilot.

"You too" I answered.

* * *

 **A few hours later… (6:00pm to be exact)**

The night arrived and my padawan hadn't return yet. I didn't know why, but I didn't like that.

I entered to the transmission tower and I began to look for Ezra. I didn't see him anywhere.

I saw a little notebook in a little table besides his bed. It was the same notebook that Sabine told me about. I didn't want to read it, but if that helped me to find Ezra or even help him, it could help.

I opened it and I saw a lot of red X's in the pages. _Red X's_? What was that supposed to mean?

I looked through the pages and finally I found one with letters:

 _"Day 7:_

 _I woke up with a horrible headache. I didn't know what to do. I been thinking on looking for other rebel crew so I could unless be useful, but I didn't want to, I felt like if I was replacing the others, I knew that they didn't want me, but I'll never forget them."_

I turned the page and I saw more red X's

 _"Day 15:_

 _I went to town this morning to try get some food, but everything went wrong. I saw Vizago's droids and I tried to run, but they caught me before I could shocked me 'till they left me unconscious. Next thing I knew it was that I was in Vizago's ship. He made me do a mission that I didn't like, but I couldn't refuse, I had to steal a kyber crystal convoy. The mission went pretty well, but now I injured my right leg, the good part, is that unless I didn't leave Zeb or Sabine or even Kanan doing that mission to pay my debt, and also I guess I found a new way to make a difference and not joining another crew. I would do it on my own. Also, it could help me forget the others."_

I couldn't avoid it and I clenched my fists when I read about the Vizago's part.

I turned another page although I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue reading, and I saw more red X's.

 _"Day 21:_

 _I think I turned crazy, but I saw Zeb in the town this morning! I followed him, but he vanished in front of me. That day, I received a shot of a stormtrooper because I entered to a restricted area."_

I turned the page and I saw a lot of red X's, what was that supposed to mean?

 _"Day 32:_

 _I thought that the hallucinations were over, but I was wrong. I think I saw Sabine in the window this night, but that couldn't be possible, why would she come back? I think is only stress for Vizago's mission, but I don't know what to think. I'm scared. I told Vizago that I didn't want to do any missions including Jedi stuff, it reminds me a lot of Kanan and the others."_

I turned another page, and what I saw was different: There wasn't any red X's

 _"Day 44:_

 _I decided to stop the count of how many _, this form is more effective and helps me to remember who really I am: I'm Ezra Bridger, a Loth-rat that is unable to do 1 thing that worth it. I'm Ezra Bridger, and I'm no more than a mistake."_

I was shocked when I read the last phrases. What have I done?!

I abandoned my padawan, I made him think that he was a Loth-rat and a mistake!

"Ezra?!" I dared to ask.

I didn't care that he could hear me, that was the plan. Abandoning him was the worst idea I ever had, it didn't helped Ezra or neither us, it made things worse.

I didn't hear any answer.

I looked for my padawan when I saw something in the wall: a firing signal.

Wait, a shot signal? What happened here?

I saw something in the floor, I kneeled and I saw a red liquid in the ground, it was…blood?

Suddenly, an image came to my mind: It was my padawan locked in an Imperial cell.

The image vanished and the horror filled my body.

Blood, firing signals, Ezra wasn't stupid to try and kill himself, he was smart enough to not suicide himself. No, I knew why there was this scenario and why I felt a cold presence in the tower:

The Empire came here.

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **0.o**

 **Ok, I know everyone was expecting that, and I know, cliffhangers again… but o well… now, the question is about how the heck is Kanan going to find his padawan…**

 **Ezraismybae- I knew it!**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732 – Well, he thought that it was a hallucination, but that's not the reason, but good guess.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 and Court818 – Does this answer your thoughts? (really, that's like the phrase that I say a lot, hehe).**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – I know, is really cute.**

 **Chao Rebels!**

 **BTW, I'm thinking on changing my profile name to "Fire Rebel Heart 857" or "Elements Heart 857" what do you guys think? Should I change it or leave it like "Sabine Wren 857"?**


	11. Not what it seemed to be

**Cap.11 – Wasn't what it seemed to be.**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV (1:00am)**

* * *

 **Nightmare:**

I opened my eyes, and I saw that I was in a desert. Wait, a desert? How did I get in there?

There wasn't anything that I could see, the entire place was barren, not even a living thing was at sight.

I began to walk while I covered my eyes, the day was really clear, there weren't any clouds, I could only see the sun, shining the entire place with its bright light.

Suddenly, I saw a silhouette away.

I began to follow it, and then, everything I could see was darkness. I wasn't at the desert anymore, I was in a pride, but I could recognize it. It was Lothal.

"Ezra" called a voice.

I turned around, but I didn't see anybody.

"Hey kid" called a low voice.

I turned again, and I saw Zeb clenching his fists.

"We were better without you on our way" said the Lasat while he pushed me.

I fell down, but someone trapped me.

"You're just another cocky kid, alone and sad" said Sabine while she pushed me.

I fell to the ground, and I could see Hera gazing at me, but it wasn't the warm sight that she gave to everybody, it was… a hate look.

"You only made us loose time and resources that other people could have use!" said the Twi'lek coldly.

I stayed on the ground, and someone pointed a light to me.

"You are a failure as a Jedi, we should never have save you from Agent Kallus when he captured you, you're a Loth-rat, and we never want to see you again!" exclaimed Kanan while he pushed his light saber to my stomach.

 **Reality.**

Suddenly I woke up and I began to gasp for air.

I sat down on my bed and turned the lights on. I knew I couldn't return to sleep, that was one of the worst nightmare I ever had.

Suddenly, my comlink turned on and sounded:

"Ezra Bridger, I know its early, but I need you to do a mission, is really important and I need you here immediately" ordered Vizago.

I yawned and answered:

"I'm going" I said.

I took my backpack, a few explosives and my light saber.

I was about to get out of my tower, when suddenly I felt something…

I went out of the place and got down of the ladder, but that feeling just made me impossible to ignore…

I walked around the tower, when I found something buried in the ground.

I gazed at it with confusion while I walked to see what was it.

I began to dig, when I finally saw the object: A tiny box.

I opened it and I saw that it had a little disk.

I thought it would be a better idea put it on my backpack and go to Vizago's mission, I'll check that disk later.

After a few minutes of walking, I arrived to his place.

I saw him outside the ship, but something didn't feel right. I ignored the feeling and returned to walk.

While I got closer to the ship, the distrust feeling only got bigger and bigger, it was like if it was telling me to get out of there, right now.

"Hi, thank you for coming this early, but I really have an important mission for you" said Vizago.

"Umm, ok. So, what's the mission about?" I asked.

"There will be some friends of mine in town in about 6 minutes with some important cargo, and I need you to pick it up" ordered Vizago.

"Ok, so, what's the cargo?" I asked.

"Well, let me see, umm…you" answered Vizago evilly.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

Quickly, I punched him in the stomach, letting the person freeing me.

I could see that it was Agent Kallus who was catching his breath.

"You'll pay for this Vizago! Wait 'till I tell…" I said, when suddenly I remembered one thing: I was alone. I could not tell Kanan or the others… and that meant that they would not be able to save me.

I ran away, seeing a troopers' squadron chasing me. The only direction that I had was to my tower.

I ran as fast as I could to my transmission's tower, being followed by the troopers. Finally I arrived. I avoided the shots that they were sending me and I finally entered to the tower.

I closed the door with lock, but that couldn't help, I was trapped. There wasn't any where else to run, nowhere to hide. This was it.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing 1 person entering to my tower.

"Brais" I said with my voice filled with anger.

"Hello, brother, so we meet again" mocked the guy who used to be my brother.

"What do you want?" I asked "And what's with the ridiculous costume?"

He was wearing a costume like the Inquisitor used.

"Well, I became the new Grand Inquisitor" answered Brais while he smiled evilly.

"O, so should I give you a present?" I asked while I threw an explosive on the sly.

"No need for that, with your capture, my master would be pleased, so, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, your choice" offered my brother, without noticing the explosive.

"Mmm, I think I'm fine without going with you, in fact, you'll return with your master and you'll tell him that you didn't capture me" I said.

"And what makes you think you're going to escape?" asked Brais.

"Just watch" I said with a smirk.

Suddenly, he understood what I was saying and grabbed the explosive.

"That's all you got?" asked my brother in a mocking tone while he pushed me with the Force.

I fell to the ground, letting some blood getting out of my head and I heard how he ordered some troopers to come immediately.

The door opened and I saw how the troopers got closer to me… I attacked them while I tried to escape.

"Fire!" ordered Brais.

They began to shot at me, I was getting closer and closer to the window. I jumped to reach my goal, freedom seemed so close… but then one of them fired at me and I fell to the ground.

Everything became so blurry and I didn't heard really well.

"Goodnight brother" said Brais while he injected me something that made me close my eyes.

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **So well, I thought it was really bad of my part not telling you how Ezra was captured, so here it is.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight - … Well, I continued, but I'm really not telling you anything… ANYTHING!**

 **Ezraismybae – You could start chasing Vizago, but if you are tired of chasing Vizago, you could chase Brais… Or the entire Empire.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – *hugs***

 **Jac0808 - …I don't promise anything… Dun, dun, duuuun!**

 **EmilyBridger – Thanks for the idea… but I think I'll leave it like "Sabine Wren 857"**

 **Guest – Thanks, I'm really glad you like it.**

 **And yeah, I decided to leave my name like "Sabine Wren 857", so yeah.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	12. Rebels Union

**Cap.11 – Rebels Union.**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV (a few hours later)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was sitting on a bed inside of a cell. I wandered around and I saw that there was the Imperial sign all over. Oh, no…

In that moment, the door opened, revealing the Inquisitor woman entering.

She smirked at me and took an injection out of a little briefcase. I tried to run, but she stopped me with the Force and got me closer to her, injecting the liquid. I couldn't avoid it, and I felt tired, really tired. My eyes began to close, but I was able to hear her say:

"Enjoy the trip" said the Mirialan evilly.

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

The Empire had capture my padawan and I didn't noticed. We had to find him, we just had to. I was the one who put him in this situation, and it was going to be me who took him out.

I ran as fastest as I could to my speeder-bike and began to ride it with my direction to the Ghost, while I was driving, I took my comlink and called Hera.

"Hera, they captured Ezra, I repeat, they captured Ezra, contact the fleet!" I ordered, ignoring that I was using her real name.

"Roger that Specter 1" answered the pilot through her comlink.

After a few minutes, I finally arrived to the ship, and I saw Zeb in the platform waiting for me.

I entered and I leaved my speeder-bike in the platform while Zeb took his comlink and informed Hera that I arrived.

We both ran to the command room and we sat on our sits. I could see Sabine looking for some information in an Imperial data base with Chopper.

"I don't think they have some information about Ezra in there Sabine" said the Twi'lek.

"Is worth try" said Sabine.

"Kanan, are you sure he was captured?" asked the Twi'lek trying to hide the worried tone that she had.

"Yes" I assured.

"Found it!" exclaimed the artist.

We all turned around and saw a space without picture and some information at the side of it.

"What does it say?" I asked, because the letters were in another language that I didn't know.

"Is the basic information, the name, specie, birth date, description but it doesn't says anything of where he is" answered Sabine.

"What do we do?" asked Zeb.

"Mmm, maybe we could ask Ezra's friend, Zare, remember? He's at the Imperial academy" proposed Hera.

"That's a great idea, let's contact him" I said impatiently.

" _I'm on it"_ said Chopper while he contacted Zare.

After a few minutes, he answered.

"Hello, who is it?" asked Zare.

"We're friends of Ez… Dev Morgan, we need your help" said Sabine.

"Oh, so you already know what happened to him" said Zare "I'm really sorry, but I couldn't contact you, I was being watched and…"

"It's ok" assured Hera "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, but they're not good news… Oh no, they are here" said Zare.

"Wait, where is he?" I asked.

"Ableyon systems" whispered the boy while he hanged up.

All of us froze. Ableyon systems? How could they take my Ezra to that horrible place?! Ableyon was way worst than Mustafar. My Master told me about that prison, and those systems were the most dangerous systems in the entire Galaxy. Its torture systems were too advanced and too dangerous that could kill an adult in just hours… And my padawan was only a kid.

"Sabine, check if you can find any information that could be useful, Chopper, Zeb, repair the Ghost, we'll need it in perfect conditions…" ordered Hera.

"And leave some space for the clones" said a voice. It was Rex, being followed by Gregor, Wolffe and Ahsoka.

"You sure you can handle that, old guy?" asked Zeb in a playful tone.

"Its on our blood" said Gregor happily while he gave the Lasat a friendly nudge.

"Ahem" said Sabine trying to get our attention "Can we play later and focus on finding Ezra?"

"That's right. Does anybody have a plan?" asked Rex.

"To be sincere, no. Ezra is in the Imperial systems of Ableyon…" I explained.

Ahsoka and the clones gasped when they heard the name of the system.

"Ableyon? But, isn't that…?" asked Ahsoka.

I nodded.

"Well, you're lucky to have us. We know the system forwards and backwards, now, in what cell is the kid?" asked Rex.

"We don't know, we're alone with that" answered Hera.

"But you could sense him, right?" asked Wolffe.

"No, the Empire created a new drug that blocks any Jedi of using the power of the Force and make that the other Jedis unable to sense him" I denied.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find him on our own" said Gregor.

"I have an idea" suggested Ahsoka "There are 2 sectors in the system, I suggest to separate in two groups. Zeb, Gregor, Sabine and I will go into the inferior systems, while Kanan, Hera, Rex and Wolffe search in the superior systems. Chopper, you'll stay here in the Ghost, if something goes wrong, you'll contact the fleet"

"That's a pretty good plan" said Sabine.

"Yeah, better than Kanan's" said Zeb.

"Ha, ha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Kanan, try to not use the Force too much, I sense we'll have company" ordered the Togruta.

I nodded.

"We should make a silence entry, we don't want to attract too much attention" I suggested.

"We should look of where more bucket heads are. More bucket heads, more chances we'll have that the kid is in there" suggested the Lasat.

"Don't trust too much of that" said Rex.

"Well, prepare yourselves" Hera ordered "Ableyon, here we go"

 **Hi rebels!**

 **So, new chapter! YEI!**

 **Sorry for disappear for a little bit of time, but my school is letting me a lot of homework, so I wasn't been able to update, sorry.**

 **PD: Ableyon? What's that, a disease?**

 **Ezrafan61 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **BuruPlays2 - :O indeed.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 - …You read my mind…**

 **Ezraismybae – RUN FOR IT!**

 **Court818 – Wait for it… Just a little bit…**

 **Luisa Mendoza – Ok, stop reading my mind! He he.**

 **Catnip and Katie– Thank you very much.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight:**

 **Brais: Wait, I'm confused, first she wanted me to be here and now she's chasing me? Dang, girls are difficult…**

 **Me: OK, THAT'S IT! *joins Starlight Moon Midnight to chase Brais***

 **Brais: *Yelling and running away***

 **Zeb: Ok, you look kind of busy, so I'll do your part…**

 **Sabine: Chao Rebels!**

 **Zeb: Hey! It was my turn!**


	13. The truth is revealed

**Cap. 13 – The truth is revealed.**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

I was meditating in my room, when suddenly I heard the clones talking.

"I don't think we should go" said Wolffe "It's probably a trap, if they find us, we'll be doomed"

"So you're saying to ditch them? 'Cause that's not an option" disagreed Gregor.

"Hey, it's that cocky kid or us!" pointed Wolffe.

My fists clenched when I heard that stupid clone saying 'cocky' to my padawan. I know I should not call Ezra as my padawan, but he's always going to be my padawan. Nothing's going to change that.

"The kid is not cocky, soldier. Ditching them isn't an option, we're not letting the Empire kill an innocent kid" said Rex firmly.

"Well, he's not that innocent like another kid Rex. He's a padawan and his master is a Jedi that survived to the order 66, the Jedi could tell him to kill us in revenge!" said Wolffe.

Poor clones, they really think I'm going to kill them.

"Kanan would never do that. He's not like a Sith Lord, you said that 'He's a Jedi' _Jedi,_ not Sith Lord, find the differences, and you better be nice to that kid soldier" I ordered.

I was surprised of how Rex protected my padawan, but that surprised feeling turned into something more… it was a jealous feeling. I didn't know why I felt like that, but I just felt jealous… and angry.

I stop thinking of that, I needed to focus on finding Ezra… but that thought didn't leave me alone.

* * *

 **Wolffe's POV**

* * *

I didn't get how Rex could be that stupid. There's no way we're going to be able of save that kid, and if we saved him, the kid could kill us!

Suddenly, a thought came into my mind:

Why Rex liked the kid that much?

I mean, he's a stupid kid, alone, and a padawan. That terrified me, and more that his master was one of the survivors to the Order 66. He could train him on killing us, or worse… no, I was not going to let that happen, a kid won't interfere on our way… I had a plan, I just needed to stop interfering…

Third Person

Finally, the Ghost got closer and closer to the Star Destroyer floating next to the planet of Ableyon.

"Ok, everyone's ready?" asked the pilot.

All of the crew nodded.

"Well, Ahsoka, you go first" said Hera.

Ahsoka took her light sabers out and made a hole in the wall of the Star Destroyer, big enough like for them coming in.

"Good luck" said Ahsoka.

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

I woke up with a headache and I saw my surroundings. I really couldn't see anything, the room was too dark, but I knew that I was trapped, because I couldn't use the Force.

Suddenly, a door opened, revealing a person that I didn't want to see.

"Are you having fun, little brother?" asked Brais with a smirk.

I went in his direction and tried to attack him, but he blocked me and pushed me against the wall.

"Oh, come on, that's not the way the family treats each other" said Brais.

"You are not my family!" I said with anger while I stood up and tried to attack him.

He grabbed my hand and pushed me against the floor.

"Well, then you're alone, because to my understanding, your other _family_ abandoned you and left you behind, am I correct?" said my brother.

That hurt myself. Every time I remembered Kanan or another member of the crew, a psychological pain ran into my body.

"Yes, yes they did. They let you alone, like our parents did" pointed Brais.

"Our parents didn't leave us, your precious Empire took them and you know that better than nobody!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt pain running through my body and I couldn't help it, so I let a pain cry out.

"Are you ok, little brother? Don't you feel, wear or injured?" asked Brais evilly.

"Brais, what have they done to me?!" I asked.

"Let's just say that over time, you'll be so weak that you won't be able to say the word: Lothal. We're the only ones who can save you, so you better tell us what we need, where's Ahsoka Tano?" explained Brais.

"You're dumbest than a malfunctioning droid, you said so before: They abandoned me, I don't know where she is!" I answered.

Suddenly I felt another pain in my body.

"Did I mentioned that if you don't say the truth you'll feel more pain?" asked Brais.

"I told you the truth!" I pointed.

"I know, is just that seeing you suffer is funny" answered Brais coldly.

"Brais, tell me why you're doing this?" I dared to ask.

"Because I'm part of the Empire, duh" said my brother with pride.

"And why did you joined the Empire? You know that you joined them willingly" I asked.

"I was waiting you to ask that" began Brais "You were always our parent's favorite, more smarter and happy. Then it was me, a boy that was trying to keep his family out of danger. Before you came our parents were always by my side, always with me, and yes, they did helped other people, but not that much like to raise their hope, the point it was that we were safe, but then you came. My parents saw something in you that made them change, and they began with the transmissions, or "The Voices of Hope". Tseebo and I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen… When the Empire came I kept you safe, 'till I realized something: My parents loved you more, I was not letting a kid stealing my glory… I thought you would die without me, and then I saw you with this rebel crew…"

So he did all this, because he was jealous?

"I-I don't know why you felt like that, I always wanted to be like you" I admitted.

He stared at shock when I said that.

"I mean, you were stronger, faster, responsible and hard worker. I remembered that I always wanted to be like you… And then in my birthday number 7, when you didn't return, I thought you were only joking… you ditched me… for what?" I said.

"Ezra, I-I …" started Brais, but suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Inquisitor coming to the cell.

"So, has the boy revealed anything yet?" asked the Inquisitor.

"No sir, nothing yet" answered Brais.

"Well, then is my turn. Lord Vader expects you to a training session in this moment" informed the inquisitor.

Brais nodded, but before leaving, he gave me a look… a _sad_ look, and I swear, that I saw his amber eyes turning into a dark brown.

 **Hi Rebels!**

… **Cliiiiiffffffhhhhaaannngggeeerrrsss!  
**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm super excited for all the reviews and support that this fic is having, I really appreciate that guys!**

 **P.S: Jealous Kanan!**

 **P.S2: I don't know if I'm going to be able to update a lot these couple of days, because well, its Christmas, and the family reunions, and blah, blah, blah…**

 **P.S3: I would appreciate that you don't tell me anything about the new movie "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" because I have to wait 'till the movie gets into DVD (so I can watch it in Spanish)**

 **Ezraismybae – Finally!**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – I'll repeat the same that I said before (or well, Kanan did) :"** **I know I should not call Ezra as my padawan, but he's always going to be my padawan. Nothing's going to change that."**

 **BuruPlays2 – I'm glad that you were able to watch it.**

 **Purpalz Miner – Next chapter, I promise is going to be torture… more and more torture… (Well, that's Christmas spirit, LOL)**

 **Court818 – Wait…**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Ok, let's make a deal: You get to kill Brais, but you save something for me (And yes, by PD I mean PS)**

 **Ezrafan61 – Well, you like cliffhangers, you'll have more of them… I guess.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	14. Torture sessions

**Cap.13 – Torture sessions.**

 **Ezra's POV**

My brother went out of the cell, leaving the Inquisitor and me alone.

"So, you don't want to cooperate? We're trying to make this in the simplest form, but you force us to involve… pain" he said evilly.

I stayed in silence.

"Now, you'll answer my questions with the truth, and if you lie or don't answer, you'll see" threatened the Inquisitor "Now, where's Ahsoka Tano?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told my brother: I don't know where she is" I answered.

"Who are your allies?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Look, I don't know if they are even together, I don't know anything!" I protested, and it was the truth.

" _Well, unless I won't ruin anything for them"_ I thought.

"Does the name of _Kenobi_ is familiar?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Never heard of it" I answered.

"What are your team members' names, occupations and code names?" asked the inquisitor.

I kept the silence. I wasn't going to tell him anything about that.

The Inquisitor, seeing that I didn't answer, sent an electric shock that ran through my entire body. It hurted so much, that I began to cry of pain.

After a few minutes, the Inquisitor stopped.

"I'll repeat, what are your team members' names, occupations and code names?" asked the Inquisitor firmly.

I spat in his face.

He cleaned his face and sent a stronger electric shock, this time it was longer.

My head felt like if it was about to explode, and I fell to the ground tired.

"Your persistence amuses me. Anyways, I'll be back after a while, but you don't earn a break" said the Inquisitor while he took a bucket full of water and launched the water to me.

"What the…?" I said confused.

He went out and said:

"Initiate the _oram-panala_ method" ordered the inquisitor through his comlink.

I didn't know what oram-panala meant, but I knew that it couldn't be anything good. Soon, I saw a white thing falling through a little vents, was… snow? Yeah, it was snow… and I was wet… O no…

I curled in a corner and waited for the cold to vanish.

After a few hours, the door opened, revealing the Inquisitors coming in.

"This is your method for making him confess? Freezing him to death? I'm surprised of your innocence and incredulity _Fifth Brother_. You can go, I'll take care of this… padawan" ordered the Mirialan.

The Inquisitor seemed to refuse, but he accepted reluctantly.

The Mirialan took her comlink out and ordered: "Take out the snow"

At instance, the snow began to get away. She took me with the Force and put me on the torture table.

"Look, all we want you to give us is the information we need, don't make us involve pain" said the Inquisitor "What are your team members' names, occupations and code names?"

I shook my head, and the moment I did, I felt pain through my body, more and more pain.

"What are your team members' names, occupations and code names?" repeated the Mirialan.

"I won't tell you" I said firmly.

In that moment, she took her light saber out and pointed to my stomach, after that, she cut me a little bit. Then, she sent a lot of electric shocks, and the pain endured longer.

"Why do you refuse to cooperate? Your crew lied to you, abandoned you and hated you" said the Inquisitor.

"No, they, they…" I denied.

"They what? They only thought that you were a mistake, a nuisance and a waste of time. Your master never trusted you or believed in you, that's why he didn't teach you how to use your real power, but my master is not like that. He'll teach you how to use and liberate your true power, and inside you there's a lot of power not yet liberated" explained the Mirialan.

Was it true? My _master_ never trusted in me? After all, the abandoned me, they left me behind… Hera told me that we were a _family,_ but it just seemed a lie… All of that seemed a lie.

The Inquisitor smiled seeing my lack of words.

"Think in your brother, he only wants the best for you. All of us want the best for you, your _master_ in the other way never cared for you. Take revenge on all of them, they only made you suffer. _Join_ us" offered the Mirialan giving me her hand.

I thought on my brother, I imagined how fun it could be train with him every morning and then, both of us becoming Jedis… but there was a huge difference between Jedi and Sith Lord. I couldn't believe that I was actually considering on joining them, what was I thinking? 

"No" I denied.

" _No?_ I offer you a chance to change your life, I offer you more power, and you say _no_?" asked the Inquisitor incredulous.

"Exactly, no. I'll never join you or your stupid Empire, and I'll never become a Sith Lord. That's how is it and that's how is going to be for the rest of my life" I said firmly.

"You say so now" said the Inquisitor evilly.

I began to feel an insupportable pain that made me cry of pain. I began to see black spots around while I felt pangs in my head. I wanted my life to end in that moment, I've wanted that for months, but this was worst than other times…

Suddenly, my vision became blurry and I fell unconscious.

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Oh no… Ezra is beginning to hesitate if he's going to be in the Dark side… this can't be good.**

 **Kayla – I'm glad you liked the bonding moment… May the Force be with you too.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – You liked Kanan jealous I see, hehe… You'll see more of that in a few chapters… I guess.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – So, we cancel the run, aww, I liked this thing of chasing Brais… O well (PS: Loved your song, hehe)**

 **Ddani121212 – I'll try… and yes, you get all those emotions right.**

 **Ezraismybae – You're going to end all the characters!**

 **Purpalz Miner – First of all: This is torture time! Second of all: OMG you just made a discovery! Ok, let's create a list:**

"Emotions that can turn a person to the dark side"

 **Hate**

 **Anger**

 **Fear**

 **Jealous**

 **Lost**

 **Depression**

 **Love? (Hey, maybe somebody fell on love, but this special person is in the Dark side and you turn to the dark side for this person)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	15. Trust

**Cap.15 – Trust**

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

We ran until we arrived to the cells' hallway.

"Well, he must be over here" I whispered.

"Kanan, there are 2 cells' hallways, you go with Hera and I will go with Wolffe" ordered Rex while he ran to the right, being followed by Rex.

Hera began to read the names of the prisoners in the cells, so I followed her example and began to read too.

It was weird that there weren't any troopers around, so I decided to keep guard.

I kept reading, but none of those names belonged to my padawan. We were running out of time, this precise moment Ezra could be suffering… we needed to hurry up.

Suddenly, a cell caught my attention; it didn't have any information, but it showed that it was occupied… why would the Empire hide the information of a prisoner?

"Hera, I think he's in here" I informed.

The Twi'lek came to my side and asked:

"You sure?" asked the pilot.

"Not really, but why else would the Empire hide the data of this person?" I asked.

She shrugged. I took my light saber out (if the Inquisitors were in there) and I opened the cell…

I couldn't see enough, but I knew my padawan wasn't in there, instead of him, there was a real Loth-rat:

"Calrissian" said Hera with anger.

I would never forget what he done to my padawan, I would never forget that he lied to us…

"Captain Syndulla, is you!" said Lando.

"Stand back!" I ordered while I pointed my light saber to him.

The smuggler obeyed her and took a step back.

"Let's get out of here" I said.

"No! Please, I beg you, you need to get me out of here!" begged Calrissian.

"Give me one reason of why should we save you, and give me another reason of why I shouldn't cut you in half!" I said pointing him with my light saber.

"Because I know where the kid is" answered Lando.

I wasn't expecting that. I put my light saber down and listened carefully.

"Where is he?" asked Hera eagerly.

"I'll take you" offered Calrissian.

"Yeah, I don't think so" I denied "Tell us where he is"

"The Empire created a new level. There are only a few cells in that part, but arriving there is difficult" explained the smuggler.

I groaned with frustration. If the Empire created a new level, we were going to need his help.

"Fine, you are coming with us" I said "But a simple trick, and you'll be sorry"

He nodded. I took off the hand cuts and we went to the right.

"The kid's not in that direction" said Calrissian.

"We know, we're just going for our friends" Hera answered.

We arrived to the 2nd hallway and saw Wolffe and Rex looking in the cells.

"Wolffe, Rex, lets go" I ordered.

Both of the clones obeyed at instance and came with us, after that, we began to follow Calrissian running.

"Did you found him?" asked Wolffe.

"No, but he knows where Ezra is" answered Hera.

"Shouldn't we advise the others?" asked Rex.

"Don't advise them yet, I don't trust Lando" I said.

"You know I can hear you, right?" asked Calrissian annoyed.

"Yes I know" I answered.

We didn't stop running until we arrived to a kind of platform. The platform had Tie-s, Walkers, and a lot of troopers.

"Well, crossing that door…" said Calrissian pointing to the door at the other side of the platform "…there are the new cells. We just need to outsmart the security and go there"

"How are we supposed to get in there without being noticed?" Wolffe asked.

"Maybe a diversion..." suggested the smuggler.

"No, if we do a big diversion, they'll know we are here to save Ezra and they'll strengthen the sector. Plus, how are we sure that you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Look, I know I lied, but I didn't have another option. One guy came and told me that if I gave you the kid, he'll steal my lands. I thought he was only joking, but…" explained Lando.

So he lied to protect his lands?!

"…But trust me, I saw what the Empire do to the prisoners here, and I don't want that same things happening to that kid" continued Lando.

I couldn't believe what I was going to do. I had to trust Calrissian…

"Fine, but if he is not there, I swear for all the Galaxy that I'll personally turn you to Azmorigan!" I said.

"It's a deal then" said Calrissian happily.

"Wolffe, tell the others to get out of here and go to the Ghost, Hera, you should probably go to, and take Calrissian too" ordered Rex.

And now he's giving orders.

"Yeah right, I'm staying" denied the Twi'lek.

"Hera, we need you too take the others out of here and to prepare the ghost, you're the best pilot in all the Outer Rim and only you could take us out of this mess" I said.

I really wanted Hera to get out of here, that way she could be safer… I didn't want her getting hurt for my fault. All of this was my fault, and I could never forgive myself if any of them got hurt… even the clones.

Hera stood in silence, but nodded and ran back to the direction of the Ghost, being followed by Lando.

"Gregor, prepare to get out of here, I repeat, get out of here, we think we found the boy" said Wolffe through his comlink.

"You think?" asked Gregor.

"Soldier, focus" said Wolffe.

"Ok, fine, and don't worry on finding the boy's stuff, we already have it" informed Gregor.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked Rex.

"You think you can blow up that walker?" I asked.

"With Sabine's miracles, it should be possible, but what about keeping a low profile?" asked Wolffe.

"Trust me, they'll notice us even if we're not trying to hide. Better cause a distraction so I can go and save the kid" I said.

"Wait, why do you have to go?" asked Rex.

" _BECAUSE HE'S MY PADAWAN!"_ I thought, but instead of saying that, I said:

"Because if the Inquisitors are in there, a blasters would not help" I answered "When I got the kid, call Hera so she can take us out of there. There is another platform between the cells, so I'll go there and I'll wait in there with the kid"

"Then, good luck soldier" said Rex.

"Good luck too" I said

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Cliffhangers!**

 **Anyways, wow, I'm super excited and happy of how many reviews the story is having, I'm like dancing (hearing the song "Avicii Levels" while reading the reviews, hehe)**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Who said he's not? (Did I spoil anything? Ups…)**

 **Court818 – Can't tell you anything… guess you'll discover it by yourself.**

 **Starly – Ok… So, should we keep chasing him, or what?**

 **Minneymouse1552 – I'll try to update more often, but is just a little bit difficult, because you know, is like almost Christmas, I'm seeing my family, and blah, blah, blah…**

 **Ezraismybae – *gulps* Umm… umm.. *laughs nervously* EZRA, RUN! *runs away being followed by Ezra*.**

 **Ddani121212 – Hehe, ok.**

 **Purpalz Miner – Nope, I haven't seen the movie yet, I got to wait until it gets in DVD so I can watch it in Spanish…**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	16. Reunion

**Cap.16 – Reunion.**

 **Meanwhile in Ezra's Imperial Cell…**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

I woke up really fast and I saw that I wasn't connected to the machine, and I saw that the Inquisitor wasn't here anymore, so I stood up and I sat on the Imperial bed. I felt too weak and tired, like if the machine absorbed my energy. I looked my pockets and I saw that I had a disk… wait, a disk? I thought I leaved it in my backpack.

It was weird… really weird…

I saw that besides the torture table there was a recorder player (I didn't want to know why) so I put the disk in there and the record began.

" _For Ezra Bridger"_ began the voice, and I gasped when I saw who's voice was.

" _Ezra, I know that in this moment you are hating me but I beg you to listen to me please"_ said Sabine _"I just wanted you to know the real reason of why we abandoned you was because Kanan had a vision of the Inquisitors capturing you… we didn't want you getting capture…"_

Well, that looked like a common: "Kanan's failed plans" I thought.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I'm really sorry. Just never forget us, we'll never will. And please, if you don't want to give Kanan… correction, if you don't want to give all of us a heart attack, **don't** do anything stupid to risk your life… keep hope Ez, I'm really sorry… We never wanted this, but this is the only solution" explained the artist.

Suddenly a lot of images began to appear:

One of the picture was one of me being chased by Zeb and Chopper, another one was of Sabine and I painting (well, unless I was trying to paint), another one was of Hera teaching me how to fly the "Phantom", another one of all the crew (including Ahsoka and the clones), other one of me holding my light saber, other picture was me playing holo – chess with Chopper and the last one was me and Kanan in training.

Tears began to fall through my cheeks, it seemed that all my pain and lonely became a warm and happy feeling. I couldn't believe what I just heard, hope filled my entire body… I felt like if I could do anything. My team did care about me…

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Inquisitor in the door.

I took the disk out of the recorder player and tried to hide it from the Mirialan, but it was too late. The Inquisitor saw the disk in my hands and took it with the Force.

"Give it back, it's mine!" I said while I tried to take the disk.

She blocked my attack and pushed me to the torture table. The machine hold me tight, making me unable to move.

"Give it back!" I ordered.

She smirked and saw me with an evil look.

"You've been a bad boy… I wonder what's inside this disk" said the Inquisitor.

"No!" I said, trying to stop her.

She ignored me and put the disk in the player, the recording began and she listened carefully.

When the record stopped, the Mirialan took a step closer to me and chuckled evilly.

"How ingenuous. You really think that's true? That's just another lie" declared the Inquisitor.

"No…" I denied.

"Your crew hated you" declared the Mirialan.

"No..!" I said.

"They wanted you dead" said the Inquisitor.

"NO!" I denied.

In that moment, I didn't know what happened, but I felt like a pressure was filling my whole body. Anger, hate and fear was all I felt…

Suddenly, the Inquisitor began to float just for a few centimeters above the ground… was it me? I couldn't possibly be me because I couldn't use the Force…

I fell tired but without falling unconscious, just tired. All that anger, hate and fear turned into a weak and tired feeling…

"Well, guess I'll need to inject a few more… shots" said the Inquisitor.

Oh no…

She took another injection with a red liquid and injected me in my right arm… It hurted too much… and to make things worse, she took another one and injected it too.

"Now, you are running out of time, so answer me: What are your team member's names, code names and occupations?" asked the Inquisitor.

"I already told you: I'll never tell you" I said firmly.

"And I assume you won't join the Empire neither" predicted the Mirialan.

"Finally you get how this goes" I said.

"Well, looks like pain is the real solution… I'll come back after a few hours… Enjoy your pain" said the Inquisitor while she left the cell, not before taking a control and turning a wheel.

After that, I just could feel pain, pain and more pain, was like a mix of electric shocks, fire, light saber's injures and blades.

I couldn't help but shout of pain, it was insupportable…

Suddenly, a voice sounded in my head, and I knew who's voice was:

"…You're no more than a mistake…" said Kanan's voice.

"…A little and scared kid, no wonder why your parents abandoned you…" continued Kanan.

"…Your parents were very brave, and very foolish..!" exclaimed the Senator's voice.

"…I hate you…" said Kanan's voice.

"…We were better without you..!" said Zeb's voice.

"…I hate you…" repeated my master.

"I hate you" repeated the voice.

All of Sabine's recording seemed just a lie, but I couldn't think clearly, the pain was simply too much that I could only think in one thing: My death. I wanted to die. I didn't even want to escape of there, what would be the point? I didn't have anywhere to run, anywhere to hide… and nobody to trust. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I learned from the hard way. Some of the smugglers I met told me to stop listening to my heart and begin to listen to my head, ignore the feelings, and don't feel anything.

At that point, I didn't have idea of what love or joy was, I only could feel darkness…

I didn't stop shouting of pain… until suddenly, I heard that the door opened… (I had my eyes close).

 **Meanwhile, a few minutes ago…**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

"Ready?" I asked to the clones while I prepared myself to run.

"Ready" assured Rex and Wolffe at unison.

Rex launched the explosive to one of the walkers while Wolffe began to shot the troopers. Absolutely all of the squadrons saw them, so they began to attack them… Nobody noticed that I ran as fastest and silently as I could to the cells.

I arrived and I made sure that nobody saw me and for my relief, nobody did. I could hear the firing and explosion sounds, but what really worried me were the shouts of a boy… O no…

I opened the door of the cell that the shouts provided and what I saw terrified me: My padawan connected to one of those tortures tables.

"Ezra!" I said worried while I deactivated the machine and I opened, liberating Ezra of it.

The kid collapsed to the ground, but I cached him before he could even touch the ground. He had both of his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily… and really slow.

"Ezra?! Ezra, please wake up!" I begged. Please, be alive…

My padawan opened both of his electric blue eyes weakly and gazed at me confused.

" _Kanan?_ " asked the kid weakly.

"Yes, its me" I said.

" _Are-are you real?"_ asked my padawan.

I froze in that moment. Suddenly, I remembered that he wrote in that old notebook that he had hallucinations of the crew… seeing me there would be confusing…

"Yes kid, common, react… remember me" I begged.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

My brain was really confused, all of me was confused… why Kanan was in there if he hated me? Was he real or a hallucination?

" _Stop listening to your mind and hear your heart"_ ordered a voice.

" _Just do it!"_ said a very familiar voice… it sounded just like Brais…

"Kanan?" I asked.

"Yes kid, its me" answered my master with hope.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" _To buy blasters. What do you think he's doing here you idiot?"_ said Brais's voice in my head.

"I'm here to get you out of here" answered Kanan.

"But you told me that you hated me" I said, still confused.

" _I told you, stop listening to your mind, and hear your heart!"_ remembered my brother's voice.

"I know kid, but it was a lie. I'm sorry for all that, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible" explained Kanan.

I didn't know what to think… was it true? I mean, he abandoned me…

" _COULD YOU LISTEN TO YOUR HEART?! Ezra, seriously, he never wanted this happening, so go with him!"_ ordered Brais's voice.

My brain told me to don't trust him that he was probably a hallucination but my heart, my heart told me to go with him and trust him…so I listened to my heart…

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

"Kanan!" exclaimed my padawan while he hugged me and I could see that he was crying.

"Shh… it's ok Ezra…. It's ok" I assured while I hugged him too.

"You don't know how much I missed you" whispered Ezra.

"Trust me, I know the feeling" I told him while I took his tears away from his eyes "But now, the most important thing is getting you out of here"

He nodded.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **YYEESS! I'M SO HAPPY! FINALLY THEY REUNITED AGAIN! MASTER-PADAWAN POWER ACTIVATED AGAIN!**

 **Purpalz Miner – Umm… Ok… *chuckles nervously and begin to run away***

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Hehe, well, now you have what you wanted… and wait for a few more chapters for the "sickness".**

 **Starly – Now I'm not really sure if I want to torture him… but what about keep him watched?**

 **Ddani121212 – Your words inspired me to add that little touch to the chapter, so thanks, and you're right about that, some people just need to stop listening to the mind and listen to the heart… sometimes… Wow, since when did you become such a poet? Hehe.**

 **Ezraismybae:**

 **Ezra: *panting* You think we lost her?**

 **Me: *panting* I guess so…**

 **Ezra: KARABAST! WE DIDN'T! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *starts running again***

 **Me: *panting* common, Ezraismybae, give us a break, we're already being chased by Purpalz Miner! Please? No? In that case… "Runs away too while yelling"**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	17. Everyone Can Change

**Cap. 17 – Everybody Can Change.**

* * *

 **Brais's POV (a few minutes ago)**

* * *

After my training session with my Master, I went to my cabin so I could get some rest. I couldn't believe that my brother was jealous of me, I was shocked at the news. All these years, I thought he was only a rock in my shoes, but now that he told me that…

I sat in my bed and saw an old picture that I saved from Darth Vader all these years. It was one of my entire family: My dad was carrying Ezra in his back at the same time he was hugging me, while my mom hugged both of us.

I couldn't believe that all these I really thought that my parents were stupid for doing the transmissions, I couldn't believe that I joined the Empire, leaving Ezra alone in his birthday, what kind of brother does that?! I couldn't believe that I was the apprentice of Darth Vader… and worse, I couldn't believe that I was letting those stupid Inquisitors torture my brother.

No more. Ezra has to go, he's not going to pay for my mistake…

Suddenly, I heard a huge explosion in the outside, so I went out of my cabin and saw two troopers attacking the others… The clones… that meant that the rebels were here.

This was my opportunity, my chance to change things. I entered with the Force to my brother's mind. I could feel that he was suffering, he was injured… anger filled my body, and I felt like if a Loth-cat was inside my stomach.

Suddenly, I saw (in my brother's mind) a person liberating him from the torture machine and catching him before he could even touch the ground.

I could hear Ezra's thoughts all over my head.

" _Why Kanan was there if he hated me? Is he real or a hallucination?"_ my brother thought.

I was impacted when I heard that he had hallucination, but I let it slide, it wasn't important, I needed to make him go.

" _Stop listening to your head and listen to your heart"_ I ordered, saying the same phrase that my parents used to say in their transmissions " _Just do it!"_

"Kanan?" asked Ezra.

"Yes kid, its me" said his master with hope, in a way that made me feel sorry. How could I be so blind not seeing the damage that I was causing?!

"What are you doing here?" asked my brother.

" _To buy blasters"_ I said through my mind sarcastically " _What do you think he's doing here you idiot?"_

"I'm here to get you out of here" answered his master.

"But you told me that you hated me" said Ezra, still confused.

OH COME ON!

" _I told you: Stop listening to your mind and listen to your heart!"_ I remembered getting desperate.

"I know kid, but it was a lie. I'm sorry for all that, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible" said his master. Please, for my sake, if Ezra doesn't believe you, just carry him and take him out of here!

" _Was it true? I mean, he abandoned me…"_ thought Ezra.

" _COULD YOU LISTEN TO YOUR HEART?! Ezra, seriously, he never wanted this happening, so go with him!"_ I ordered.

He stood there thinking, but after a few seconds, he hugged his master and began to cry… In that moment, I fell tired, so I couldn't see anything anymore. I saw that I was in my cabin…

They'll need my help if they wanted to get out of there.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **So, I guess everyone is happy with this thing of 'Brais being good" so I guess we are fine, and yep, I'm updating in Christmas eve, so sorry if the chapter isn't that long… but is my Christmas present for you… so is better than nothing.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Yep, sickness is coming soon.**

 **Kayla103849 – Hehe, I don't think I should worry about them… yet.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Deal!**

 **Court818 – Just wait, curious padawan… (Or already Jedi, bounty hunter, Inquisitor, or what ever you want to be)**

 **Purpalz Miner – Welp, unless they have somebody watching their backs… And Darth Vader, you better watch for her, because this girl is reaaaaally menacing… (Go Purpalz Miner!)**

 **Ddani121212 – Sorry, you'll have to wait for the "FINAL FIGHT" until the next chapter…**

 **Ezraismybae:**

 ***Me and Ezra hugging her too***

 **Ezra: Ok, lesson learned, "don't turn to the dark side or an entire army of Loth-cats will end me".**

 **Me: That sounds like the most ridiculous death ever.**

 **Ezra: I'm just glad she's not chasing us anymore.**

 **Me (whispering): I'm glad too, but just in case, let's prepare for a possibly attack of Loth cats and Padawans and Fangirls…**

 **Ezra (worried): Why are you saying that?**

 **Me: …just in case…**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	18. Don't Forget Me

**Cap.18 – Don't Forget Me**

* * *

 **Brais's POV**

* * *

I opened my cabin's door to help my brother in his escape, but when I opened, I found the Seventh Sister in the door, standing and looking at me.

I tried to hide my fear of her, but it was difficult. I knew that she noticed my weird attitude the last couple of hours, she noticed everything… and that frightened me.

"Going somewhere, _Brais_?" asked the Mirialan.

"No ma'am…" I answered trying to hide my fear.

"I see you're… scared, maybe?" she assumed.

" _Dang it!"_ I thought.

"No ma'am, I guess the only fear you're sensing, is the rebel's fear" I answered.

She smirked and said:

"Talking about rebels, they are here, in case you didn't hear the explosions, and they took your brother" informed the Inquisitor "So you better prepare yourself, padawan"

I tried to hide my angry look, but it was difficult, I hated her so much… but I had to behave so I could take Ezra and his friends out of here.

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

I took off Ezra's hand cuts and carried him to the exit. I could see and sense that he was really injured; he was shivering and coughing a little bit and I could see that he had cuts in his clothes and face.

"Specter 2, I got the kid, go to bay 32 and pickup the clones, I'll be in the next bay" I ordered through my comlink.

"Roger that Specter 1" answered the Twi'lek.

I looked at the kid in my hands and told him:

"You're going to be ok Ezra, resist" I said softly.

"Kanan is useless. Please go, save the others" said my padawan weakly "Run"

"We're not leaving without you kid" I said firmly, a little bit shocked with the last word.

Run.

How I hated that word.

Suddenly, Ezra began to cry of pain.

"Ezra?!" I asked worried.

My padawan stopped and hissed a little bit. I could sense a cold and evil presence hurting him…

Suddenly, I heard an evil laugh, so I turned around and I saw the Inquisitors, Ezra's brother, a troopers' squadron and one dark and cold figure.

I let Ezra next to the wall and stood up in front of him in a protective form, after that, I took my light saber out and activated it.

"Seems that the rumors were true" said the Sith Lord "It was a mistake for your part coming here"

I knew I wouldn't be able to win that battle, but unless I'll try… correction, I _would_ take Ezra out of here, even if that meant giving my life. This was my fault, and I was going to pay for it.

"Surrender now and give us the boy. Surrender and we'll let you and your rebel friends free, surrender and we'll let you live… but give us the boy" offered the Sith Lord.

"Stand back!" I ordered.

How they could think I would leave my Ezra in this miserable place?! Nothing in the world would make me change my mind.

"You can't protect the boy of his fate, he'll die before he transforms into a Jedi, so for his sake: Go away, leave him with us and there will not be any consequences" ordered the Sith Lord.

Suddenly, a ship entered to the port while it fired at the troopers and the Inquisitors: The Ghost.

The Inquisitors were the firsts in attack me, so I defended myself. I could see the Ghost's platform opening, leaving six persons at sight. Sabine fired at the troopers and threw one of her miracles; Zeb, Gregor, Rex and Wolffe also began to fire at the troopers. Ahsoka, instead of shooting, she took her light sabers out and began to attack the Sith Lord…

I saw that I was far from Ezra's position… and I loosed of sight his brother.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

First thing I knew it was Kanan carrying me to escape, and then, there was pain… pain and more pain.

I could see my master trying to help me, and I could even hear him ask for my name, but I couldn't answer, somehow I just felt pain, cold… and darkness.

Everything got silence, and I couldn't see very well, my vision turned blurry, my head hurted like if it was about to explode… then, all I could hear was blaster's shots and light sabers' movement.

Suddenly, I saw one person coming to my position. I didn't know who was it until it came really close, and when I saw who it was, I tried to run, but I couldn't stand up, like if something had trapped me, and I knew it was the Force.

"Ezra, calm down… I'm here to help" said my brother while he helped me to stand up.

I was shocked. At first I thought it was a trap, but then is when I saw his eyes; his eyes weren't golden anymore, they were the original dark brown that my brother had since we were little.

He put his arm under mine and helped me to walk through a huge ship: The Ghost.

We were so close of the ship… and then that was when all went wrong…

* * *

 **Brais's POV**

* * *

While my master fought with the Togruta, I went as secretive as I could to my brother's position. I saw him lying in the ground. I stopped him with the Force so he couldn't get away. In fact, he tried, but failed. I helped him stand up and said:

"Ezra, calm down… I'm here to help" I said, giving him a warm smile, a smile that I thought I'll never give to anyone again.

He stood there at shock, and I didn't have time to waste, so I put my arm under his and helped him to walk. We were almost there, but then is when I saw the Inquisitor.

The Mirialan saw me helping my brother, so she threw her light saber to us.

I wasn't focus, and I was only thinking on taking Ezra out of there alive, so I pushed him back. I could see his face covered with fear and confusion, and then, I saw the red light saber getting into my chest.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled when I saw the red light saber crossing my brother's chest.

I stood up and went at his side. I kneeled to the ground beside him, and I saw a lot of blood.

"Brais?! Brais, resist, you're going to be ok!" I assured.

"No Ezra" denied Brais.

"There has to be another way! Let me think something, I…" I tried to think.

"Ezra, Ezra look at me" ordered Brais in a soft voice while he held my hand.

I obeyed him.

"Look, I want you to save yourself and your crew, I don't want you taking revenge on the Empire and you must forgive your crew. It's too late for me, but not for you. You're the best brother a guy could have" said Brais.

"Please… don't leave me" I said crying.

"Hey, it'll be fine, I'll never leave your side" promised Brais "But just promise me something: don't forget me"

"I'll never forget you" I said.

Then, slowly, Brais breathed one last time and stopped holding my hand.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels**

 **o.0**

 **Ok…**

 **Ok…**

 **Ok…**

 **First of all: Who thought that the title of "Don't Forget Me" referred to Ezra or Kanan? Don't lie to me, I see the truth in your eyes!… Well, actually I can't see your eyes… but you get the point!**

 **Second of all: I saw "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" and I must say that I'm impressed, I loved the movie… and cried a lot at one of the last scenes (If you already saw the movie, you may know when and why…) I need a hug!**

 **Ezraismybae – That hurted a little bit…**

 **Purpalz Miner – Yep, and wait for the next chapter to see one fight between…**

 **BeyondTheEyes – Really glad you like reading my history.**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – Sorry, but he'll not be able of escaping…**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – I'll explain the thing of Brais and Darth Vader in another story, because if you think you'll se this: Why would Darth Vader want another apprentice if he already had one?**

 **Mooniesgurl2468 – Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Ddani121212 and TomXD – I'm really glad you guys liked it**

 **Me: I would like to say more, but I need to run and escape of maybe some angry Fangirls, Loth-cats and of course, EZRA!**

 **Ezra: You-you just… YOU JUST KILLED MT BROTHER! *begins chasing me***

 **Me (running away): Brais told you to don't seek revenge!**

 **Ezra: Nope, he said "On the Empire" SO GET BACK HERE NOW`!**

 **Me (yelling): SOMEONE HELP!**

 **Kanan (begans to run after Ezra): EZRA BRIDGER, COME BACK RIGHT NOW MISTER!**

 **Sabine: Geez, looks like you're really busy in trying to survive, let me do your part:**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	19. Anticipatory Celebration

**Cap.19 – Anticipatory Celebration**

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

I saw terrified how Brais sacrificed himself to save Ezra. I ran to the kid's position and told him:

"Kid, we need to get out of here!" I said desperate.

He nodded, but first, he asked me for his backpack.

I gave it to him, and then he took his light saber and ran to the Inquisitors' position, why I didn't think of that?

"Kid wait!" I said, but suddenly, a control next to Brais's body caught my attention.

I took the control and I saw a wheel on it, and on top of the wheel, little letters… what the…?

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

I took my light saber and went to the battle although I wasn't in the conditions to fight. I saw my master fighting with both of the Inquisitors, so I decided that he needed more help. I activated my light saber and attacked the Inquisitor, but he blocked my attack and kicked me in the stomach, making me back up. He began to attack me, and I avoided him as best as I could, but in one attack, he made me fall to the ground, making my light saber going away of my hands.

He pointed his red light saber to my neck and said:

"I will not have compassion like the Seventh Sister my boy" he menaced "So you'll come with us or you and your team will die"

"Yeah, I don't think so" said a voice in the back.

I could see Kanan standing there while he pushed the Inquisitor to the wall with the Force, making him fall unconscious.

"Are you alright?" asked my master while he helped me stand up.

"Yes, what happened to the Inquisitor?" I asked.

"Let's say that she needs more time on training her _pets_ " answered Kanan.

I turned around and I saw the Mirialan being attacked by her probe droids.

"Ahsoka, let's go!" ordered Kanan while he ran to the ship, being followed by me.

"On it!" answered the Togruta while she pushed the Sith Lord to the wall.

We arrived to the platform and closed it when Ahsoka entered, while Hera made the hyperspace jump.

We all cheered that we went alive, but suddenly, all I could feel was pain… a lot of pain. Then, I fell unconscious, without knowing what would happen next.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

We cheered seeing that we made it, we were out of Ableyon's systems with my padawan, with my Ezra! But suddenly, Sabine yelled scared.

"Ezra?!" yelled the artist in a terrified tone.

We turned around confused, but then we saw what Sabine was talking about: My padawan was falling to the floor, but before he could fall to the ground, I cached him. I touched his arm in search of pulse, but I couldn't find anything. I knew he still was alive because he was breathing… but I didn't know for how long.

"Fast, to the med-bay!" I said while I carried my padawan and ran in direction of the med-bay.

We were about to enter, but suddenly, the ship began to shake.

"We're under attack!" yelled Hera.

In that moment, Wolffe took Ezra right out of my arms and took him to the med-bay. I was about to enter, but then Rex stood in front of the door, not letting me in.

"We'll take care of the boy, you go to defend the ship" ordered Rex.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically. No one in the entire Galaxy will deny me the right of taking care of my padawan.

"I mean it" said Rex while he pushed me a little bit back.

I was going to punch him, and then is when I heard a shout:

"KANAN I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Hera desperate.

I stood there thinking, and I finally said:

"I'm trusting you my padawan's life, and if you or one of your friends hurt him, you'll see" I threatened him before I went to the command room to help Hera.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

When I heard Hera yell that we were under attack, I decided to go to the nose gun immediately while Zeb went to the turret. I began to fire at the TIE-s, but the only thing that I was thinking was on Ezra.

" _Would he be fine? What if he's not? What would happen then? Why did he fell unconscious? What have the Empire done to him?!"_ I thought, but the last thought was the one that tormented me most: " _Am I ever be able to tell him?"_

Heck no! I couldn't ask him, even if I wanted, I wasn't brave enough to speak up… I thought I'll never be. But if he's not fine… he deserved the truth. The truth was all he needed and deserved. He deserved to know why we left him, why we didn't told him the real reason… and he deserved to know that he liked me.

 **A few minutes later…**

Finally, the Empire loosed our track, giving us advantage to escape. With that, Hera made the jump to hyperspace. I stood up and ran to the med-bay.

When I arrived, I knocked the door to enter.

"Kanan! Kanan let me in please!" I said, not knowing that Kanan wasn't there.

"He's not there Sabine" said a voice behind me: It was Wolffe.

"Then who is taking care of Ezra?" I asked.

"Us, so don't interrupt kid, and wait here" Wolffe said.

That guy was kind of weird and mysterious, but I didn't ask anything and leaved him enter to the med-bay.

I sat in one of the chairs outside the med-bay to wait. Not even a minute passed and I saw Kanan, Hera, Chopper and Zeb going to the med-bay.

They all sat down in the chairs to wait except for Kanan. I knew he was worried, all of us were. I took the controller that I found at the system and gazed at it. Suddenly, a memory came back to my mind:

 **Memory:**

 _I was in the Imperial Academy, sleeping in my cabin. I wasn't able to sleep that night, the thoughts didn't leave me sleep: I was doing the right thing joining the Empire, right?_

 _Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a girl entering to my room. She got closer to me and whispered:_

 _"Pst, Sabine, Sabine wake up" ordered my sister._

 _"Five more minutes" I muttered._

 _"Please" she begged while she shook me._

 _I sighed and yawned. I stood up of the bed and followed my eager sister._

 _Finally, we arrived to a room with helmets, and equipment._

 _"So, would you care to explain why did you wake me up at 1:00 o'clock in the morning?" I asked annoyed._

 _"I needed to show you something. We need to get out of here now" explained Ketsu while she handed me a control._

 _I gazed at the control for a brief moment, analyzing it._

 _"The control has a chip that you connect to a person's neck and you can… torture the person. There are 4 levels. Level 1 is to make the prisoner feel electric shocks, the second level is to make it feel weakness, the third one is to make the person fire all over its body, and the fourth one is the most dangerous of all: It makes you feel all the other ones mixed, and also with light saber burn" explained my sister._

 _I was horrified. How could they use those things in a person?!_

 _"You know Brais?" asked Ketsu._

 _Of course I knew him, he was the disciplinarian, a padawan, and also the guy that asked me to go with him on a date… I better forget that._

 _"Well, you know how he's a disciplinarian? They are not only going to use these things only on the prisoners anymore" said Ketsu "We need to get out of here immediately"_

 _"Agree, but how?" I asked._

 _"You always liked to blow up things, don't you?" asked my sister._

 _I smiled at her in response._

 _"So, this is our chance, grab all the explosives you can, put another clothe to go, and prepare yourself, 'cause we're getting out of here" said Ketsu._

 _"As long as I'm at your side, everything is going to be fine" I said._

 _She smiled at my comment._

 **Reality**

How I didn't thought on it?! Ezra must had a chip connected to his neck and the Inquisitors must have another pair of controllers, so they could… Heck no.

I stood up and began to knock at the door.

"Rex? Rex you have to let me in!" I ordered desperate.

Kanan and the others gazed at me like if I was crazy.

"What's wrong?" asked Hera.

"I know what's wrong with Ezra and I know how to cure him" I explained to my crew, and after saying that, I turned to the door and said "So open this door before its too late!"

"Let me help you" offered Kanan while he lifted his hand a little bit.

Suddenly, the door opened, leaving me entering.

"What are you doing here? We told you to stay outside, this needs focus and-" said Wolffe, but then I interrupted him.

"I know how to save the kid" I interrupted.

"How?" asked Ahsoka.

"He may have a chip connected to his neck, disconnect it" I said.

The clones looked at his neck and finally found the chip, so they disconnected it.

"He's going to be fine" informed Ahsoka "How did you know what to do?"

"Umm… I found this control while we were in Ableyon" I said while I showed her the control.

She and the clones gazed at it and asked:

"How could they put that thing on a kid?" asked Rex.

I could see Kanan's face turning into a mad gesture, but I dissimulated it.

"Well, the only thing that matters is that Ezra is going to be fine" Hera said, and I couldn't help but smile at the fact.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **I'm just going to say that sickness is coming soon… really soon.**

 **Kayla103849 – R.I.P to those amazing characters…**

 **Paint the Fangirling UniWolf – Could you tell me where are you doing the comic? Or better yet, when you are done with it, could you send me the link? I would love to see it!**

 **Court818 – Well, he really wanted to… but fate had another plan in mind.**

 **Starly – First of all, thanks for your help… and second of all… 0.o so you… you fell in love with… 0.o**

 **TomXD –** **FBGKDFLJBGLDFGBKDFBGDFKBGKLDFGJBDFGB too.**

 **Ezraismybae:**

 **Ezra: Thanks Ezraismybae, NOW LET'S GET HER! *runs after me being followed by Ezraismybae***

 **Me (sees the Loth-cats' army in company of Ezraismybae and Ezra) - … That's it, I'm dead… this can't be good. *begans to yell and run away of the Loth Cats, Ezraismybae and Ezra* STARLY, KANAN, HELP MEEEE!**

 **Sabine: Ok, I'll just do your part: Chao Rebels!**


	20. Explanations

**Cap.18 – Explanations.**

 **An hour later…**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

After a few minutes, the rest of the crew went out of the med-bay. Zeb went with the clones and Chopper to the dinning room while Hera, Ahsoka and Sabine went to the command room. Instead of joining the clones, I decided to stay in the med-bay and meditate, waiting for Ezra to awake.

After a minutes, I saw my padawan opening slowly his electric blue eyes, gazing around confused.

"Kanan?" asked my padawan weakly.

"Yes kid?" I answered.

"What happened?" asked Ezra while he touched his head.

"You fell unconscious, you had a chip-" I answered.

"No, I don't care about that, why did you left me?" asked my padawan.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

My master entered in a shock state when I asked him that. Although I knew the reason, I wanted to hear it on his own words, I needed to know that what I heard in Sabine's recording wasn't a lie.

"Is…complicated" warned Kanan after a few minutes.

I didn't say anything.

He sighed and said:

"The same day that you nailed the iron, later at night I had a vision" Kanan explained "Was about the Inquisitors planning on capturing you. They said good points and strategies to capture you, and I… we didn't want you getting captured"

" _Well, that didn't go how they planed it"_ I thought.

"Why didn't you told me about that?" I asked.

"Because we knew that if we told you, you would refuse to any protection form… so I lied. When you fell unconscious in the storm, I went to pick you up when I didn't feel your presence anymore. I left you in your tower, sent you wave sleep… and when I got out I broke our bond… somehow today we tied it again" explained Kanan "I'm sorry kid… I'm really sorry"

"It's ok Kanan" I assured.

"Now, is your time to explain" said my Master while he took out something of his pocket.

" _What does he need me to explain?"_ I wondered.

"Ezra, could you tell me what is the meaning of this red X's?" asked my master seriously while he showed me my yellow notebook.

Oh, Karabast.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

My padawan stood in silence when I showed him the yellow notebook.

"Umm, it-it doesn't mean anything, emm, it was just to… loose time" answered Ezra.

I knew he was lying, when the kid lied, he used to struggle.

"Oh yeah? Because I been checking you and… you have X shapes all over your right arm" I inquired.

My padawan looked at his right arm and realized that his shirt didn't have sleeves, revealing a lot of little x shapes all over it, and when he saw it, he tried to hide his right arm.

"Ummm, Ableyon" lied the kid.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you" I said while I took his arm firmly "What are this red X's?"

The kid tried to release his arm of my hand, but I held him firmly.

"I already told you, they don't mean anything" said my padawan without looking at me.

"Kid, I know you're lying, so spill the truth!" I said.

"Let go!" said Ezra trying to release his arm.

"You know you can trust in me!" I said.

"Sometimes I doubt it!" said my padawan.

"Kid, I need to know what it means so I can help you" I said, ignoring what he said before. Of course he would doubt in trusting me, I was the one that put him in this situation.

"LET-ME-GO!" said my padawan while he pulled his arm trying to release himself.

"Not until you tell me the meaning of-" I said.

"They mean mistake!" Ezra said, surrendering.

"W-what do you mean by _mistake?_ " I asked.

"I used that notebook to count how many mistakes I made all over the days, but I felt that all those red X's didn't work on me, so I decided to… do them in my arm. When I woke up, I made myself a cut in a x shape for still existing, it made me think of w-why you left me, and why you hated me… I thought hurting myself would make me forget the pain inside… I just wanted to feel ok again, but I couldn't… I'm sorry" apologized Ezra while he hugged me and began to sob.

"Oh kid" I said while I hugged him too and gave him pats in his back.

I felt terrible. How could I make this to my padawan?! Compared to the Inquisitors, I think I hurted him more than anyone in this Galaxy, to my Ezra! I was a monster… I was a monster.

"I'm sorry Kanan" apologized Ezra.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because I'm weak" said Ezra.

"Ezra, listen to me, you are not weak. You shouldn't be apologizing, if someone has to apologize, is me" I said.

We separated of the hug, I took away Ezra's tears and said:

"Look kid, we're fighting a really dangerous battle, and we need to trust each others, so no more lies" I proposed.

"Ok, but promise me that you won't keep more secrets behind my back" said Ezra.

"Promise" I said, but I put my hand in my back while I crossed my fingers "You should try to get some rest"

"I'm not tired" reclaimed my padawan.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head. I didn't like that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No… yes" said Ezra.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My brother… is he…?" asked Ezra, looking me at the eyes sadly.

I forgot about his brother.

"I-I'm sorry" I apologized. What was I supposed to tell him?!

"It's ok I just… I just need a moment to meditate it" said Ezra.

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be with Hera" I answered while I went out of the med-bay.

In my way to the command room, I saw Sabine in the hallway.

"Kanan, is Ezra awake?" asked the artist.

"Yeah, but don't go, he need a little time for himself… alone" I said, specifying the word _alone._

 **Third Person**

Ezra sat down in the border of the med-bay bed and began to remember his brother. Brais saved him, he helped him, he sacrificed himself to save him… in that moment, Sabine appeared in the door of the med-bay.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked the Mandalorian.

"No" said Ezra with a smile.

The artist went to his side and said:

"I'm sorry" apologized Sabine.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault… thanks" Ezra said.

"For what?" asked the artist.

"For this" said Ezra while he handed her the holo-disk with Sabine's recorder.

The artist held the disk.

"I'm not going to tell anyone" promised the kid.

"Thanks" said Sabine.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Sabine said:

"Ezra, umm, do you-do you remember what I was going to tell you a few months ago?" asked the Mandalorian nervous.

The kid stayed in silence.

"Ezra?" asked the artist.

"Uh? O, sorry Sabine, I'm just… I can't identify if you're a hallucination or not" explained the kid.

"Hallucination?" asked the Mandalorian confused.

"Yes… you'll see, when you guys left me, sometimes I saw you guys when you weren't there…" answered the kid.

"That's…curious" said Sabine.

"What's curious?" asked Ezra.

"Well, do you believe me that when we left you, sometimes I-I saw you… it was really creepy…" said Sabine.

Ezra stayed thinking. The artist thought on him? Yes, she did…

The padawan blushed at the fact on Sabine having him on mind.

"So we can say that both of us are crazy" joked Ezra.

Sabine chuckled and said:

"I have a solution for you to identify me as real" said the artist nervous "Close your eyes"

Ezra obeyed her and closed his eyes. Sabine got closer and closer to him, the girl closed her eyes and then… she stopped. Instead of doing what she was going o do, she punched him friendly in the arm.

"Ouch! Ok, you are real!" exclaimed Ezra in a happy tone.

"I should probably go, Kanan said that you needed a little bit of time alone so… Bye" said Sabine while she stood up and got out of the med-bay.

When the artist was out, Ezra couldn't help but sigh and smile.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **So, finally I have time to write this new chapter! YES!**

 **I'm really happy of how many reviews the story had (157 reviews, I'm dancing!) you guys are AWESOME!**

 **Kayla103849 – Indeed… this is going to end in a battle…**

 **BuruPlays2 – Glad you like the story…**

 **Starly – Thanks for the help… and I guess in another story, you'll se more 'my Ezra' but I don't want to spoil anything, so you'll have to wait (Yes, I'm going to do a sequel for "decisions")**

 **Purpalz Miner and MoonlightAngel131 – Wow, you guys really want sickness… next chapter…**

 **Ezraismybae - Ok, stop, stop, STOP! What do you want? Just tell me, what can I do so you stop chasing me and Kanan?! Please!**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	21. He Still Here

**Cap.19 – He Still Here**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV (two hours later)**

* * *

"Can I go to my room Kanan?" I asked while he checked me.

"Not yet" answered my master.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're sick Ezra" said Kanan.

"That's not true" I said, but I really could feel that my head was like spinning.

"Yeah right, I'll be back in a few minutes, try to eat something" ordered Kanan while he got out of the room.

I saw that he left a tray of food, I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to eat anything.

Suddenly, all I could see was darkness, and then… light. A lot of light.

"Ezra" called a voice.

I turned around and saw my brother, crossing his arms and smiling at me.

I walked to his position, and when I arrived, we saw each other speechless. I couldn't say anything although I wanted to. Then, he hugged me.

" _I'm so glad you're fine!"_ exclaimed Brais while he hugged me harder.

" _But- you… you died! You died for my fault"_ I said.

" _Ezra, brother, if you're alive, I live inside your heart and mind now, and I will always be at your side, I promised it, and I will be there, always. I'm now part of you, and you will be able to hear me inside your head always that you need help_ " explained Brais, before adding " _I love you brother_ "

" _I love you too Brais_ " I said crying " _So now you will be able to annoy me every time you want"_

" _Yep_ " said my brother laughing.

My brother separated himself of the hug and said:

" _Be careful… and sorry if your master freaks out when he finds you unconscious in the nurse in exactly… one second_ " apologized Brais.

Suddenly, he vanished and the bright light became the normal light. Instead of my brother, I saw my master's worried face.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"Really kid, I can't leave you one second because you faint" said Kanan with relief while he helped me to stand up.

"Kanan…I saw my brother" I explained to him.

He stood in silence and then, he sighed.

"I know kid, after someone in the Force disappears… look, I promise we'll talk about this tomorrow, but now you really need to get some rest" explained Kanan.

"C'mon, Kanan I been sleeping for the last couple of hours, I'm not tired" I replied.

"Kid, haven't you seen the results of your scanner?! You're injured, really sick and…" explained my master.

"But is not my fault!" I said.

"Is nobody's fault to get sick… now go to that bed and get to sleep… it's an order" ordered Kanan seriously.

I knew he would not accept anything, so I obeyed him.

" _Karabast, since when he turned to be the grumpy one?"_ I thought.

" _Since you almost died"_ answered a voice.

" _Brais?"_ I asked in my head.

" _Yes… didn't you heard what I told you a few minutes ago?"_ asked his voice.

"Yes but… Brais, could you tell me something?" I asked.

" _Depends… spill, what do you want?"_ answered my brother's voice.

" _To tell me… last time when you almost killed me…I saw our parents in a bright place…how come they are not in my mind too?"_ I asked with curiosity.

He took a minute to answer my question.

"Well… I don't know if I'm right… look, is only a guess, ok? Well, I think…I think is because they wanted to follow the next adventure: the death. Instead I…I was too worried about you, so I decided to, you know… not follow the light. I decided to stay in your mind instead of following them. I felt so bad about what I've done that I wanted to compensate all the bad things I've done in my life, so I thought I could repay it by always taking care of you… don't misunderstand me, our parents are also taking care of us wherever they are, but this way I can protect you better" explained Brais.

" _But what about the day_ _ **I**_ _die?"_ I asked in my mind.

" _Well…I had to pay for the bad things I've done"_ answered my brother.

" _Brais! You did that… for me?"_ I said.

"Yeah, sure… and in case you didn't notice, you fell asleep" said Brais.

" _What?!"_

" _Don't worry, and really, you should stay asleep…you're really sick"_ ordered my brother.

" _Agh, fine…"_ I said.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!  
**

 **So wow! The end already?**

 **And, wow! Seem that I been disappeared!**

 **I'm sorry for disappear for a while, but I been really busy, and school started so… yeah.**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Sorry to tell you this, but sequel is… coming soon! (did I trolled you?)**

 **MoonlightAngel131 – The sequel of this story, will be a lot of sickness… a lot.**

 **TomXD – I know right!**

 **Ddani121212 – Hehe… trust me, in one of my fics (I guess the sequel) something will happen…**

 **Ezraismybae – FINALLY! hugs too***

 **Purpalz Miner – I would love to her the theories you have ;)**

 **Guest - *hugs I feel your pain…**

 **I'm really glad for all the support this story is having, so now, tell me if you guys want me to translate my next story (no, is not the sequel):**

" **Time Travel": 'If you had the opportunity of change an event of your life, would you?'.**

 **With the help of Ahsoka and Ezra, both will make Kanan return to the past so he can save his master… but how will this change the fate of him, his crew and the rebels?**

 **So, tell me if you want me to translate it, and I'll gladly do it…**

 **Now, is greeting time!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **AmikuMiku**

 **BandGeek9210**

 **BeyondTheEyes**

 **BuruPlays2**

 **CassanovaRebelEzra**

 **Dancingbear98**

 **Ervalia**

 **EzraFan787**

 **Ezraismybae**

 **FanFictionFreak87**

 **Force sensitive**

 **HyGamr**

 **Kayla103849**

 **LionessWarrior14**

 **MindVScape**

 **Minneymouse1552**

 **MoonStars14**

 **MoonlightAngel131**

 **BookWormQueen100**

 **C10Books**

 **Faintiana**

 **Jessie K.I**

 **Lorveyna**

 **Psymei**

 **Redder45**

 **Sonicrockergirl**

 **Sterek2112**

 **Zaconator and Zackis**

 **Grievousrommel**

 **Razorbackmike**

 **Simbeau**

 **Guest**

 **OechsnerC**

 **Paint the Fangirling UniWolf**

 **Purpalz Miner**

 **Redder45**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight**

 **Taranodongirl1**

 **The Night Angel 117**

 **TheSecretRebel**

 **TheWinterFlower**

 **TomXD**

 **Tsuguri no Yuky**

 **ZombieSpacePirate**

 **Aerojade22**

 **Azreal Angel of Death**

 **Danielhaugh627**

 **Ddani121212**

 **Delta General 42**

 **EmilyBridger**

 **Court818**

 **Catnip**

 **EzraBridger88**

 **Katie**

 **Mooniesgurl2468**

 **Endertrree**

 **Ezrafan61**

 **Gdcintl**

 **Jpeck2000**

 **Lamtuyetminh179**

 **Ichichi05**

 **Lilanimefan247**

 **Luisa Mendoza**

 **Nanoknight**

 **Phantom1234**

 **Sachhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Sedragon**

 **Seems-pretty-legit  
**

 **Silentdemise79**

 **Somethingforme**

 **Stampylongirl153**

 **Summer490**

 **So WOW! I'm impressed of how many people liked and reviewed this story! SO HAPPY!**

 **Love 'ya guys!**

 **Chao Rebels, and 'till the next time!**


End file.
